


CG/L Band Oneshots

by YoureaHauntedHouse



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Age Play, F/F, F/M, Gen, Little Space, M/M, Multi, No Sex, Non-Sexual Age Play, cgl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 32,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureaHauntedHouse/pseuds/YoureaHauntedHouse
Summary: 100% sfw, no exceptions.Care Giver Little Oneshots about BandsAm taking requests from many bands.Available on Wattpad under the same name and authorTITLE (LITTLE x SWITCH x CAREGIVER)^for easier access to stories you like
Relationships: Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes, Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph/Brendon Urie, Lindsey Ballato/Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump/Brendon Urie, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz, Ray Toro/Mikey Way, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie, Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes, Sarah Orzechowski/Brendon Urie, Tyler Joseph/Brendon Urie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Stuffies- (B.U x D.W)

Daddy-Dallon Weekes

Little-Brendon Urie

"Daddy!" Brendon whined quietly, gripping the taller males arm in an attempt to pull him to go see the stuffed animals.

Dallon looked down at the small boy, kissing his forehead, "Yes, Brenny baby?" Dallon asked, even though he knew exactly what the boy wanted. Ever since they'd arrived at the store, Brendon's attention had been on the stuffed animals, even though they were here for other things for the little.

Brendon gave him a small pout, pulling on his sleeve. "I need it, it's so cute!" Brendon whined, his cheeks blushing up. He was getting frustrated with the male, wanting the stuffed animal, and he felt like he couldn't handle another no.

Dallon rolled his eyes playfully, gently petting his forehead, "Listen, ask me one more time and it's a definite no. I said we'll go look at him when we finish the shopping we need now," Dallon told him. Brendon whined out again, nuzzling into Dallon's stomach. He knew it wasn't a good idea to bring an already pouty little boy into the store, especially for basic shopping. Brendon needed diapers and a new pacifier. And they both needed groceries. So this would take longer than what Brendon wanted to wait. Much to the Littles dismay, he was picked up, and sat in the cart, "There we go, baby, now you don't have to walk around with me, you can play on your phone, or watch movies on mine," Dallon told him, smiling at Brendon's giggle. He nodded softly, leaning up against the cart and pulling out his phone as he started playing around.

It had only been five minutes before he'd gotten bored again.

And pouty. And that was a sight to see.

"Dally! I wanna stuffy!" Brendon whined out, reaching up for Dallon's hand. Dallon ignored the glares of the other customers, knowing Brendon was getting too little and didn't have enough to do to keep him occupied. They had all the basics, well some of them, and He could get the rest on his way to work tomorrow, it wasn't that big of a deal, but Brendon did need his diapers, and most definitely a pacifier.

Dallon looked down at Brendon when he made the way out of the rather crowded aisle, "I know you want a stuffed animal, baby, but you can't yell out like that, you gotta be quiet, and it's daddy, not dally," Dallon reminded him, Brendon nodding, knowing better than to throw a tantrum about that.

He made his way to the pacifiers, "You can pick out two pacifiers, while I get your diapers, and then we'll go pick out one stuffed animal." Dallon whispered to him. Brendon nodded and gasped, looking up at the wall of pacifiers from his spot in the cart. Dallon quickly walked to the end of the aisle, getting a thing of diapers for the boy, grabbing a second just to make sure they didn't need any soon.

Brendon had picked out two a sparkle blue and pink set, giggling and nodding happily, "Stuffy!" He cheered, wiggling in the cart, regressing just enough to not want to sit still, but want to crawl around. Which he couldn't do.

Dallon nodded and pushed the cart through the store just little ways, to the toys, and watched Brendon happily look around until he found the stuffed animal he wanted. "Daddy! Daddy! Gotta have it, pretty please?" Brendon begged him, making grabby hands for the toy.

The larger male got the rainbow-colored llama down from the shelf, handing it to his baby, who instantly nuzzled into it, making an appreciative noise.

While the little cuddled with the toy, finally managed to self check out, and exit the store. "Peach, it's time to go home, do you want them to ride with you?" Dallon asked him, earning a happy nod. He saw the small boys sleepy smile and small movement, knowing he wouldn't be awake for another ten minutes. Dallon got him out of the cart, and into his seat in the car, buckling him in, and kissing his head. Then, Dallon loaded the groceries into the car and put the cart up.

When he got back into the car, Brendon had fallen asleep, nuzzled up against the center console, and the stuffed animal in his arms. Dallon took them home and had gotten Brendon tucked into bed for a nap before getting the groceries put up.


	2. Reward (G.W x F.I.)

Daddy-Frank Iero

Little-Gerard Way

Gerard has all his crayons spread out on the floor in the living room, blushing happily as he hummed along to his newest song addiction. He'd kept himself rather busy waiting for his daddy to come home.

Had being alone all day been boring and lonely? Yes. It had.

But did Frank say that he'd get Gerard a reward if he'd been good all day? He had. So Gerard had attempted to be the best-behaved boy he could be.

When a car pulled into the driveway, Gerard looked around the messy living room, pushing his crayons into the bin and running around trying to straighten it up. He quickly threw all the pillows back on the couch, and all the blankets too, making everything look normal, and like his daddy had left it this morning. The keys jangled in the door, and Gerard sat down on the couch, fluffing up his pillows and snuggling into his favorite baby blue blanket.

And then he remembered. He never texted Frank before he went down for a nap, sitting up immediately and running to the door and unlocking it for his struggling daddy.

"Daddy!" Gerard said happily, wrapping his arms around his neck and giggling out. Frank picked the boy up, kissing his temples softly.

He patted the boy's bottom, carrying him into the living room again, "Hey, sweetheart, how has my little boy been all day?" Frank asked him sweetly, sitting them both down on the couch. He was generally impressed the little had kept the living room so clean, wondering what he had gotten into if the living room was clean.

Gerard crawled up into his lap, giggling and blushing happily, "I watched my movies, and drew a bunch of pictures!" He said with the biggest of smiles. Frank laughed softly at his sweet words and adorable self, fluffing up his hair.

"Sounds like you had an amazing day today, did you remember to take a nap? Because you didn't text daddy when you did, you know that's a pretty big rule, baby," Frank asked him quietly, Thinking he wasn't going to punish the small boy for forgetting, knowing how hard it was for him to remember his rules when he got ready for nap time. If he ever took one.

Gerard nodded happily, lying close against his chest, "I did, daddy, I pinky promise I did. I even took it upstairs today!" Gerard told him excitedly, often falling asleep downstairs on the couch or floor.

Frank let out an excited gasp at what he'd said, standing up with the boy in his arms, swinging him around a little, "You did! Well, that seems like you should get an extra reward!" Frank told him, kissing his nose. The little wiggled around in his arms, his smile beaming up to his daddy. He was carried into the kitchen, and sat down on the counter, "Alright, so for your extra big reward, we can make brownies, or cupcakes, sweetheart?" Frank told him, Gerard has a bit of a sweet tooth, and he just loved Frank's cooking.

"Brownies! Please daddy!" Gerard said after he thought for a moment, making grabby hands up for his daddy. The little had somewhat of dependence on his daddy when he was around. All other times he could completely take care of himself, but now he just wanted his daddy that he had him.

Frank nodded softly, pulling out a box of triple chocolate brownies, watching the little wiggle around happily on the counter. "Do you have anything you need to do before we start baking?" Frank asked him with a raised eyebrow, watching the small male jump off the counter and scamper over to the sink, quickly turning it on and washing his hands quickly. Frank nodded happily, kissing the top of his head when he made his way over, soon beginning to wash his hands with Gerard too. The smaller boy got a handful of water, playfully splashing it against Frank's. He giggled out, smiling up at his daddy, not expecting the flick of water against his face. Frank laughed softly at the little pout, grabbing the towel and wiping his cheek off. "Alright, so, it's time for a very important job for a very important boy," Frank said, sitting him back up on the counter, Gerard listened closely, knowing when Frank gave him an important job, it was his favorite thing to do. Gerard wiggled around happily on the counter, and Frank chuckled, "I need my little boy to go find the two best cooks in your stuffed animal kingdom, I'll need them to help make brownies," Frank told him sweetly, seeing the little boys smile light up.

"I'm gonna, daddy, they're going to be the best chefs in the entire world!" Gerard said with a bubbly giggle, "Besides my daddy, of course," he added, frank helping him off the counter and setting him down on the ground.

Gerard ran off into the playroom, searching through all of his stuffed animals, pulling out a blue puppy and a yellow cow with a vest on, bringing them back downstairs to his daddy, while his daddy got out all of the ingredients they needed for brownies, "I got the bestest chiefs in all of my kingdom, daddy!" Gerard said quietly, giggling out happily as he thought.

Frank chuckled and picked the boy up with his two chiefs, and smiled and kissed his cheek, "You did? Well, good job, Babyboy, I'll need you to keep them safe as we make them, can you do that?" Frank asked him, Gerard nodding and blushing happily. He wiggled a little in Gerard's arms, needing to be held and taken care of while little.

"I can, daddy! Can we's make brownies?" Gerard asked, Frank, nodding and carrying him over to the counter with all the ingredients and mixer and closer to the oven.

Frank sat him down beside the mixer, handing him an egg, "Gently crack it, and I'll give you the milk," Frank told him, watching Gerard as he cracked the egg, "No shell?" Frank asked, happy to see Gerard's smiled. He handed him the cup of milk, letting him pour it in. "Turn on the mixer while I cut open the bag," Frank told him sweetly, kissing his nose.

Gerard giggled quietly, and turning it on and giggling as it spun around the bowl rather slowly. Frank got the scissors out, and cut open the bag, giving Gerard it, and letting him pour it all in. "Mix it?" Gerard asked, receiving a small nod and starting the mixer up again.

Frank got out a pan as the smaller boy giggled and laughed, setting it on the counter, and rubbing his back. "Tell me when you think it's done, and I'll help you pour," Frank told him, going to the stove and setting the temperature, and coming back to his baby boy.

When Gerard turned the mixer off and looked up at the older male, Frank kissed his forehead, knowing the mixture was finished. He lifted up the top of the mixers and got the bowl out, giving Gerard a spoon as he held the bowl above the pan so he could scrap it out, which he happily did.

Once that was finished, Frank let him get a small bit of batter on his spoon and put the pan in the oven. "Alright, sweetheart, it's got to bake, why don't we go play a game while we wait?" Frank asked him, watching the smaller sweet boy run off into the playroom with his spoon and two stuffed animals.


	3. Daddy! (F.I x G.W)

Daddy- Gerard Way

Little- Frank Iero

The two were laying close beside each other on the couch, still naked from earlier events. And neither of them felt it in them to put clothes back on. Frank letting out a little giggle and nuzzling close against the other male. He thought about what he wanted to do, but he was rather content laying here and looking up at his daddy. "Can we watch a movie, daddy?" Frank asked him softly and smiled happily up at him. He was slowly slipping into his little space, very much still in big space, but getting smaller. Gerard nodded as he watched he kissed the smaller boys nose, grabbing the remote from the side table. Frank blushed from the kissed, nuzzling into his chest while being able to look up at the screen.

Gerard turned on the television and went to Amazon, looking down at Frank "What would my prince like to watch?" Gerard asked him, leaving Frank blushing. Frank reached up, pressing a few buttons on the remote until he found a movie.

"Please, Daddy?" Frank asked, even if it was much to Gerard's dismay, a horror movie. He didn't mind letting the bigger Frank watch his horror movie, but little Frank was a whole different story. He got scared easily, but he had been extremely good lately.

Gerard sighed softly, watching his sweetheart, "Only if you promise me to be really good for the rest of the day?" Gerard asked him, Frank nodding quickly, "Alright, but I'm right here for you if you get scared, baby," Gerard told him, renting the movie. He knew most likely the small boy would want to change the movie before long anyway.

Frank giggled happily and relaxed against Gerard, "Mhmn, I'll be the bestest boy in the whole world! I behave so well all the time anyway, daddy!" Frank told him sweetly,looking up at him teasingly. He knew he was stretching the truth a little, he barely behaved.

Gerard rolled his eyes teasingly, "You're always my good boy, even if you misbehave. Which you do a lot. But I'd rather have you behave, you haven't exactly been the bestest boy all day today," Gerard reminded him softly, kissing his forehead again. Frank had been sat in timeout quite a few times today, a casual day for them too.

Frank blushed at the kiss, nodding slowly, "I know I's don't behave, and even when I'm at my brattiest, I love my daddy!" Frank said to him, wiggling in his arms. He nuzzled against Gerard, loving everything about him so much, "Daddy, please, lay down, wanna cuddle," Frank told him quietly, Gerard nodding and laying down across the couch. He moved the pillow behind his head, holding the small boy close in his arms. Frank laid close against him, nuzzling into him, letting out a small thank you. He traced shapes on Gerard's chest, watching the scary movie, and giggling out at all the "scary" parts.

Frank didn't feel very little at the moment, but he was slowly getting there. He blushed happily as they laid together, gently nuzzling against him. He loved the way his daddy smelled, it calms him down in his toughest of moments. Frank laid against his daddy for the next several moments, looking up at his Daddy, only to notice his eyes were closed. He giggled and slowly moved up to press a soft kiss to his nose.

Gerard gently looked down at his baby when he felt the kiss, laughing softly, and rubbing his hand over his back. "daddy's a little sleepy, baby, you wear him out," Gerard said jokingly, kissing his nose back. He wasn't that much older than Frank, a year at most, but he felt a lot older at times. Frank's little body having so much more energy, being able to run and yell. And he did. A lot.

Frank giggled when Gerard spoke, cuddling against him, "Sorry, daddy, I'm a hyper boy, aren't I?" Frank asked him softly, cuddling up on top of him, wanting him to talk to him again. Gerard watched his baby and his massive amounts of energy, happy to call him his own.

Gerard nodded and laughed, petting the boy's head slowly and rubbing his back. "Yes, you are. Very much. But I love it, even if it tires me out. You're my hyper little baby" Gerard told him, shutting his eyes again and relaxing.

Frank smiled widely, Gerard calling him a little baby slowly starting to let him regress. "'M not a baby, daddy, I'm a big boy," Frank told him with a happy giggle. He loved being little and big around Gerard, And it didn't matter what they were doing. His daddy always made sure he was safe and well cared for.

"Oh yeah, is that right? Well, I'm sorry. You're my big hyper little baby" Gerard said back to him, teasing him on purpose. He chuckled and ruffled his hair, looking at him and grinning.

Frank smiled happily when Gerard fluffed his hair, wiggling happily. "Nuh-uh, daddy, Imma big boy, not a baby," Frank told him happily, knowing he was Gerard's baby now though, and he always would be. Frank moved up a little close in his arms, letting out a contented sigh.

Gerard rolled his eyes and sighed. "Whatever you say, baby doll. You're my little baby no matter what so deal with it" Gerard told him playfully and kissed his lips a few times, petting his head again and chuckling when he wiggled.

Frank giggled happily, pouting a little when Gerard called him a little baby again. "But I'm not a baby, dada," Frank told him quietly, snuggling against him. He hid his face in Gerard's chest, hiding his blush from the male. He felt really small at the moment, only wanting to be his baby and play with Gerard.

Gerard eyed him and smiled. "Honey, if you weren't a baby, you wouldn't be calling me dada. Even when you're big, you'll still be my baby" Gerard told him, blushing as he rubbed the boy's back, squeezing his still naked butt, hearing the small boys gasp as he did so.

Frank blushed darkly. "Okay, Daddy, I love being your baby boy," Frank told him softly, laying against him. He didn't mind being a little boy, especially when he had the greatest daddy in the world taking care of him.

Gerard nodded, patting his butt and kissing his head. "I love having you as my baby boy," Gerard told him sweetly, them both being butt naked and cuddling together on the couch but Gerard loved it, looking over Frank's pretty body and his cute little butt that he loved so much


	4. Needy (R.R x B.U.)

Daddy- Brendon Urie

Little- Ryan Ross

Ryan's little hands had been bunched up inside his sweater, sleepily waiting for his daddy to get back to their room.

He hadn't felt good today, at all. And if there was one thing Ryan couldn't handle, that was being sick. It was torturous on his little mind too.

Ryan had two tantrums already this morning when his daddy couldn't get the sickies to go away. And as much as that broke Brendon's heart, he couldn't make his baby feel better without getting him to take medicine.

Which he also hated.

And to make matters worse, Ryan was starting to feel nauseous.

Ryan started crying at that.

He couldn't handle it anymore.

The sickness had completely ruined him.

He'd never get better.

His stuffies were going to have to take care of Brendon.

Or so his overdramatic little mind told him.

"Daddy!"

Ryan cried into the pillow, instantly hearing Brendon run up the stairs. He whined and panted, everything feeling terrible.

Brendon's hand moved to his forehead, as he struggled to get Ryan to sit up properly. "Little one, daddy can't help if he doesn't know what's wrong," Brendon reminded him, getting the smaller boy to calm down slightly.

Brendon wiped away the tears from his rosy red and warm cheeks, kissing his forehead to get a feeling for his temperature.

Not hot. But not good either.

"Daddy,"

Ryan whimpered out, his small voice breaking.

"belly hurts."

He finally told him. Brendon nodded, rubbing the boys back. He didn't know how to help, however, he would try everything he knew to do.

Brendon nodded softly, running his hand over the boy's body to try and help him relax as he cried into his shoulder, "it's okay, my little bee, just calm down and then I'll give you some liquid medicine this time." Brendon told him, and Ryan nodded and sighed.

"Anything to make the sickies go away"

Ryan thought to himself, crawling up into Brendon's lap, pushing the two different types of medicine out.

Brendon slowly rocked him, kissing his blushing forehead again. Ryan's sniffles and tears slowly stopped, and Brendon pulled him away so he could check on the boy.

Ryan's bottom lip quivered as he looked up at Brendon, slouching uncomfortably in his lap. He hated being sick.

"Alright, Baby, does your cute little tummy hurt?" Brendon asked Ryan's head nodded as he watched Brendon, "beautiful head hurt?" Head shook no. "Precious little body Cold?" No. "Adorably little body warm" head shook yes. "Throat hurt?" Nope.

Brendon nodded, and just decided it was just a little tummy ache, and if he actually got sick, Brendon would go on from there.

Brendon laid the little boy down on the huge red warm bed, leaving his body uncovered.

"Daddy will be right back, if you start feeling worse, tell me, baby," Brendon told him, taking the medicine downstairs and the bottle Ryan finished earlier with him.

He filled the bottle up with water and got an anti-nausea medicine and a small measuring cup for it.

Ryan was laid out on the bed when Brendon came back, looking absolutely drained as he laid across it. Ryan looked over at him lazily when he felt the bed dip down, already almost asleep. He pushed himself to sit up one last time, patting the spot beside him so Brendon would sit beside him.

Brendon poured the medicine into the cup, gently holding it to Ryan's lips as he took it, watching the shiver that overtook his small body when he swallowed it. He whined unhappily, nuzzling into Brendon's shoulder again.

"Gross!" Ryan pouted, whining for a second as Brendon laid him against himself, until the nipple of the bottle was in his mouth, washing out the gross taste.

"Shh, doll, just take a short nap for daddy, you'll feel so much better then you wake up, I promise," Brendon told him sweetly, feeling Ryan's slight movement when he nodded. He held Ryan against him as he drank the water, both calming himself down and getting him ready for a nap. Which he deserves for his long he'd been up feeling bad, especially since he was starting to feel nauseous.

After a few moments, he could tell Ryan was fast asleep, gently laying him down as he turned on the fan, and put up the medicine.

He worked on cleaning up the house for a little bit, before returning to the bedroom, and sat down beside the still dozed off little boy, and started catching up on some work projects he had going on.

It had been almost an hour before Brendon heard the small, "Hi's dada,"

He looked down at the little boy, kissing his forehead again, it felt a lot better, and he looked a lot happier.

"Hi, sweet baby," Brendon told him, watching as the wiggled a little as he got in Brendon's lap, setting the computer down where he just was, and laying against Brendon.

" 'anky Dada," Ryan said quietly, his baby voice melting Brendon's heart. 

"Anything to make my baby happy," Brendon told him, gently rubbing Ryan's back as they laid together for a little while.


	5. Christmas tree (B.U x R.R x D.W)

Daddy- Dallon Weekes

Little- Brendon Urie

Little- Ryan Ross 

Both Littles sat patiently as they watch Dallon set up the large tree in there living room. Ryan leaned against Brendon's shoulder and Brendon leaned against the couch. They'd already entirely gone through the Christmas decorations, laying them out, ready to hang up on the tree.

"Alright, babies, go get your favorite jammies on, and when you get back down, the tree will be ready for my little elves to decorate." Dallon told them, watching both of them scramble to get up, and skip off happily upstairs.

"Ryro, what pj's are you gonna wear?" Brendon asked him softly as they made way to their room for when they were little.

Ryan sat himself down on his bunk bed, lower bunk of course, as he looked around the room, "We should match, Beebo," Ryan told him happily, grabbing one stuffed animal off the bed and holding it close to his chest.

Brendon nodded, pulling open a drawer and searching through, "Do yous wanna wear the blue pants?" Brendon asked, "And one of daddy's shirts?!" He added happily, earning himself a happily nod and giggle from Ryan. He pulled out the pants, tossing one pair to Ryan. They each changed into their pants, waddling into Dallon's bedroom. They went to his closet, getting out their favorite shirts of his. Ryan got his hoodie, and Brendon got his black t shirt.

Ryan wiggled happily on dallons bed, making grabby hands up for Brendon, "Uppies!" Ryan said softly, leaving Brendon to pout softly.

"Nuh uh, Ryro, daddy said not allowed to carry you when I's little too," Brendon told him, fixing the hoodie on Ryan's body.

Ryan pouted and pushed his hands away, "Needs daddy, beebo!" Ryan told him, getting too small right now to be left alone but he needed his daddy. And a diaper. Before he got too little.

Brendon nodded softly, going out into the hallway, "Daddy bear! Ryro needs 'ou!" Brendon yelled down the hallway, hearing his daddy come down the hallway minutes later.

Dallon ran his hand through the larger boy's hair when he found them in the bedroom, "Thank you for telling me, sugar, go pick out you and Ryro a treat," Dallon told him softly, watching him giggle and run out of the bed room. Dallon sat down on the bed, picking Ryan up and pulling him into his lap, "Hey, little man, what's the matter?" Dallon asked him softly, noticing his pout and little movements. Ryan gripped his shirt tightly, nuzzling into his chest. Dallon nodded and got up off the bed, and carried him into the Little's room. He laid him down on the bottom bunk, pulling down his pants and boxers. He gently got off the bed, knowing Ryan didn't like to alone while he was getting diapered.

Ryan squirmed on the bed, letting out a louder whine, "Daddy, no!" Ryan said unhappily, instantly gripping Dallons hand when it found his on the bed. He pulled out a diaper from the box beside the bed, sitting up and lifting up Ryan's tiny body and sliding it on underneath.

Once he finished getting the little boy's diaper on and his pants back on, he picked him back up, leaning him against his shoulder, "'ankie, daddy," Ryan said softly, watching his daddy as he was carried downstairs to find Brendon on the couch with two suckers. He held the blue sucker up towards Ryan, handing it to Dallon. "I's didn't know what he wanted," Brendon said softly, knowing Ryan was in a rather sensitive place when he first when into his little space of mind.

Ryan took the sucker from Dallon after he had opened it, "'Ankies," Ryan said softly, gripping Dallons shirt as he tried to sit him down on the couch, smiling when he got his way, and Dallon stood back up with him.

Dallon used his other hand to take Brendon's hand, and led him over in front of the Christmas tree, "Alright, baby boys, how do you want to decorate the tree this year?" Dallon asked them softly, sitting near two creates, Ryan on one side of him and Brendon in front of him.

Ryan crawled over beside Brendon, watching their daddy closely as he pulled out two ornaments wrapped up in tissue paper. "Daddy got you both new ornaments, and you get to decide where they go first," Dallon explained to them, carefully setting the two ornaments down in their laps, letting them open them.

Ryan tore the paper open quickly, the sucker inside his mouth making noises when he moved it. Brendon gently took apart the paper, being careful with what possibly could've been a breakable ornament. Ryan and Brendon gasped when they got

the cute little ornaments out with the date they'd all three gotten together, June eighteenth two years ago. Dallon chuckled at the two little boy's reaction, petting their heads as he kissed their foreheads. "You two have been such good boys for me," Dallon told him, each boy bouncing in their spots, "Go hang up the ornaments up, and then we can hang the rest of them up." Each little found their perfect spot for it, Ryan's was in the middle as high as he could reach on his bottom. And Brendon's was toward the top, off to the left.

Almost an hour later, they had all the ornaments hung up on the tree, and Brendon was rearranging them as Ryan was laid out across the couch, and Dallon was in the kitchen getting together a small snack for the Littles to munch on to hold them together until dinner. Brendon ran his hands through his own hair, arranging all of Ryan's little ornaments ands spreading them out. Ryan sucked on his thumb as he watched the other sleepily, waiting for his daddy to come and cuddle him tightly.

Dallon brought in a little plate of apples and peanut butter, a bottle of milk for Ryan, and a Sippy cup of sprite for Brendon. "Snack time, sweet boys," Dallon said softly, watched Brendon waddle his way to the coffee table, and Ryan moved his head for Dallon to sit down. He pulled the smaller boy up into his lap, brushing his hand through his hair as he sat the plate down from Brendon, and turned on cartoons. "Nap time is in twenty minutes, so try and calm down for daddy," Dallon told them softly, holding Ryan in his arms bridal style as he laid the bottle against Ryan's lips. He began drinking from the bottle, and Dallon hummed to him softly, letting Brendon watch the cartoons and eat quietly.

Twenty minutes passed quickly, and Ryan was happily dozing in Dallon's arms. "Brenny, baby, it's time for a nap," Dallon told him softly, positioning Ryan in his lap so he could get up. He laid the half empty bottle down on the table, that he could get later. Brendon looked up at him with a pout, almost never wanting to take naps.

"No, daddy, can I p'ease stay up? I'm a big boy, I'll be good," Brendon whined loudly, Dallon snapped to make him be a little quieter as to not wake up Ryan. He knew how easily the little boy was woken up. Brendon huffed and got off the floor when Dallon started walking upstairs, following him up the stairs.

Dallon laid the smaller boy down on the bottom bunk, tucking him in after checking his diaper. "Baby, I need you to take a nap for daddy, will you please?" Dallon asked Brendon softly, looking up at him as he sat on the bed with Ryan.

Brendon whined and pouted, sitting down on the floor again, crawling out of the room, "No, daddy, no nap, imma big boy," Brendon told him, already making his way out into the hallway.

Dallon chased him out and into the hallway, "Little one, get over here," Dallon said, Brendon slowly stopping in the hallway, and sitting on his bottom, "Come here, brenny," Dallon said firmly, Brendon slowly crawled back to Dallon, sitting on his bottom right in front of him as he kneeled down. "I need you to be a big boy and take a nap, it doesn't have to be long, just lay down for a few minutes for daddy, please?" Dallon asked, knowing by the look on Brendon's face, he'd convinced him to take a nap.

Brendon made grabby hands up for Dallon, and he picked the small boy up, and carried him back into the bedroom. He got the little boy up on the top bunk, and kissed his forehead. "thank you, my sweet boy, I'll be back shortly, if you're still awake by then, I'll let you come downstairs, okay baby? Thank you for being good," Dallon said softly, petting his head as he watched him closely. 

Brendon nodded and crawled under the blanket, giggling softly, "Yeah, daddy, thank you," Brendon said softly, nuzzling into the bed as Dallon tucked him in. He kissed the males cheek when he kissed his forehead, closing his eyes as he slowly fell asleep, letting Dallon do a little house work, and he was fast asleep when he came back not even twenty minutes later.


	6. Bubbles! (J.D. x T.J.)

Daddy- Tyler

Little- Josh

Josh splashed the bubbles practically all around the bath tub, looking up at Tyler with a happy giggle. "Daddy, bubbles!" Josh laughed out, enjoying the bubble bath time after he had been washed. The water was getting slightly chilly, but little Josh would never let Tyler know that.

Tyler ran another cup of water over Josh's hair and body, the boy giggling and wiggling around a little. "there's so many bubbles, little alien," Tyler said, gently caressing the side of his face, "It's almost time to get out, Jish," Tyler told him sweetly, brushing a hand through the boy's wet hair. Josh let out a whine of protest as Tyler pulled the plug, watching all the bubbles go down the drain after a minute. Tyler picked up the small naked boy in a towel, running his hand through his hair. He sat down on the counter, holding Josh bridal style. He rubbed the towel over his body for a minute, drying him off. He noticed Josh's tired eyes, and stood up with Josh in his arms, "Can you brush your teeth for daddy?" Tyler asked him, getting their tooth brushes out, and putting a little toothpaste on both of them. Josh nodded and brushed his teeth, slowly brushing his teeth as he looked up at Tyler.

Tyler brushed his teeth as well, gently rubbing Josh's side as he did. "You're such a good boy" Tyler told him. They spit in the sink, and Tyler carried Josh to the bedroom, he laid the small still naked boy on the bed, getting out a onesie for him. He slid it up on his body, and zipped it up, kissing his forehead as he tucked the boy away in bed. "Daddy's got to shower, will you be okay by yourself baby?" Tyler asked him quietly, knowing the boy often fell to sleep as soon as he was laid down. He watched his sleepy nod, and tucked him in again, letting him go to sleep.

Tyler went back to the bathroom, stripping and getting into the shower. His phone laid out on the counter, softly playing music a he washed his body. He sang along with them, trying to stay quiet so the boy could sleep right through the doors in their bedroom. Tyler peeked out the showers curtain when he heard small soft hums as the music played. He reached a wet hand out, and gently held the back of Josh's neck, causing the little to jump unexpectedly. "Joshua, you're supposed to be in bed," Tyler told him softly, looking out at the small boy sitting on the toilet lid.

Josh knew it was after his bed time, but he liked hearing Tyler sing to him, and he knew he couldn't hear that if he was asleep, so he he heard the soft music from the shower, he guessed his daddy was singing again, and he loved that so so much. "Do's I have to go back to bed, daddy?" Josh asked him quietly, playing with his daddy's hand on his neck. He giggled as shampoo ran down Tyler's neck, reaching up and pushing it away. 

Tyler gently sighed as he watched the small boy, knowing it would just be a few minutes more in his shower, "No, sweetheart, you don't have to go to bed, just stay in the bathroom, okay?" Tyler told him, letting go of his neck as he went back to washing his body and hair. He heard the Little's hums now, loudly and knowing he wasn't trying to keep his presence a secret. 

Josh sat on the toilet lid, just watching Tyler's body silhouette shower, getting calmer and sleepier as time went on. "Josh, from now on, buddy, you've got to ask daddy to stay up, okay?" Tyler told him, gently scrubbing his own scalp to get the shampoo and conditioner out. 

Josh let out a soft giggle, shaking his head yes, "I will, daddy, I promise," Josh told him softly, humming along, "Daddy, sing" Josh suddenly said, his hand moving to grip the shower curtain.

Tyler rolled his eyes softly, and sang the song to the small boy, finishing his shower in a couple moments and turning the water off. When he stepped out, with a towel around his body, Josh had his head laying down on the counter, already asleep again. Tyler chuckled softly, and got dressed, picking his baby up and getting them both into bed. 

They laid together all night, and until almost nine the next day, which, for Josh, was a little bit of a later day.


	7. Work day (T.J. x J.D)

Daddy- Josh

Little- Tyler

Tyler sat at the counter while Josh got ready in the morning, swinging his legs as he watched the male get dressed up. He'd already gotten the little boy ready, and Tyler was super excited to get to spend a day with Josh in the office.

Every since Josh had gotten his own office space, Tyler had been allowed to go with him more. Tyler had anxiety and depression and was very easily startled, so he generally worked from home, but when Josh had to go to the office, Tyler was left alone to his imagination, and that often didn't end well. But Josh was okay with taking care of his needy baby, he loved it.

Josh finished his hair and smiled down at the little boy, kissing his cheeks twice. "All packed and ready to eat breakfast?" Josh asked, still needing them to eat and brush their teeth.

Tyler nodded, and jumped off the counter, running off into the kitchen, Josh following right behind. "Daddy, can i's bring a stuffie in my backpack?" Tyler asked him politely, turning around to face the older male when they reached the kitchen.

Josh nodded, gently petting his head as he spoke, "Of course you can, just remember everything you take we have to bring home, okay? No more forgetting things in the office," Josh teased him playfully, referring to how almost every day the little forgot something. Tyler giggled and nodded, and got up into his seat at the counter, "And what would you like to eat?" Josh asked him, opening up a cabinet looking for ideas.

Tyler had this planned since last night, he jumped down from his seat, "Daddy, sit down, Ty-Ty got this," Tyler told him, and much to the daddy's surprise is, the little started making breakfast. A few minutes later, he had the two prepared with a plate of scrambled eggs, toast with jelly, and two pieces of candy for the both of them.

Josh looked at Tyler when he put the plate down in front of him, amazed that his Tyler did that. Strange morning. Tyler usually needed help doing a lot, which was perfectly fine, but his anxiety and fears often wouldn't let him do a lot of things.

Tyler sat back down in his spot, brushing his fingers through his own hair after he washes his hands. "Try it, Daddy, I's been practicing all week!" Tyler told him, which surprised Josh even more. He was so happy Tyler was doing things out of his comfort zone, even if they were tiny steps at first, he was getting out of his old ways, and trying new things, like cooking apparently.

Josh smiled and kissed Tyler's forehead, his little space mind couldn't understand how good this was for him, "I love you so much, baby," Josh told him, eating some eggs, before smiling happily at his baby, "They're really good, baby!" Josh promised him, even if they weren't the best, one week of learning probably wasn't enough to master baking and cooking alike.

"Thank you!" Tyler said happily, as he ate too. The two quickly ate when they realized they had to be leaving soon. They eventually got their teeth brushed, everything packed up and were out the door. Josh has Tyler buckled up in the passenger seat, kissing his nose and forehead before moving to his own side.

Eventually, after the short car ride, they made it to the office.And Josh lead the smaller boy inside, making sure he had everything, even getting him a few small snacks from the vending machines.

Josh's office was clean, all organized, and Josh had to admit most of that was because of Tyler. The boy just knew how to organize and keep things tidy, while not in little space at least.

But today he was, and Josh could tell that wasn't changing anytime soon. "Sweetheart, today, daddy has a meeting to go too around noon, but until then, you can do anything you want, okay?" Josh told him, watching Tyler as he made himself comfortable on the couch, grabbing his blankie and his phone.

"Mhmn, Okay, Daddy, can I still go see Beebo while yous have a meeting?" Tyler asked him happily, starting to color on an app on his phone.

Josh pet his head for a moment, before moving back to his desk and sitting down, "You May, baby, just be careful, and if he has to leave, come back in here," Josh told him softly. Tyler nodded and continued coloring, every few moments looking up at Josh and making sure his daddy was okay.

Eventually, Tyler noticed Josh was getting stressed out, so he crawled off of the couch and up into Josh's lap, "Papa Bear, I think it's time for a break," Tyler told Josh happily, watching as the male cuddled him close and held onto him like Tyler was a lifeline. "Daddy's so brave and sweet, can you tell Tyjo what's wrong?" Tyler asked him softly, gently tracing lines over his chest.

Josh pet Tyler's head and kissed his temple, and smiled down at him, knowing he was trying his best to comfort his daddy. "It's nothing, sweetheart, just work stuff," Josh explained to him, pulling open one of his drawers and giving Tyler a sucker from it.

The little boy took the sucker and nodded as he let Josh relax by snuggling him, "Ohs, daddy's gotta Lotta work?" Tyler asked him, and felt Josh shake his head, "Is it tricky?" He asked again, and sighing softly when Josh agreed it was, "Oh? I'ssa a good thing my daddy is the bestest at everything, and he's so good at what he does." Tyler encouraged him softly, sitting up a little to rub his nose against josh's.

"Thank you, sweetheart, you're too good for daddy," Josh told him softly, hugging him tightly as they cuddled in the chair for a while more, Josh procrastinating long enough to get the smaller boy to go to sleep, and just in time for his business meeting too.


	8. Night Terror (P.S. x P.W.)

_TW stimulated panic/anxiety attack_

Daddy- Pete Wentz 

Little- Patrick Stump

"I can't wake him up, I'm up too late. I'm up to lately. He's gonna be mad. I didn't mean to. Shouldn't be up. Daddy." Patrick's little mind moved at a thousand miles an hour as he sat at the edge of the bed, tears running down his little cheeks.

"He's gonna be so mad. So mad. I shouldn't have stayed up. I didn't mean to. I woke up. Never going to want me again. So bad. Daddy doesn't love me." Patrick told himself over and over again. He knew it was all untrue, Pete was more than understanding when it came to his fears and anxiety. But Patrick couldn't help being afraid Pete wouldn't ever love him again. This was the third night in a row Patrick had barely slept, and Pete tried to get him to talk, but Patrick couldn't. He sat at the edge of the bed, shaking and crying his little heart out. He didn't want to be touched. Or held. Or even acknowledged.

He shifted. In his sleep. He moved on his side and relaxed back into the bed. Patrick crawled up closer to him, gently sniffling and whining out. He couldn't take being alone anymore. Five hours alone was too much. Especially since he had put up with it for the last two nights and he couldn't put up with it again.

"Daddy, please," Patrick whined, pulling at his sleeve. He didn't know how he woke him up, too afraid to be alone, but too afraid to disturb his sleep. Patrick could've felt the heartbeat if he looked for it, but he didn't want to know if his heart was actually beating or not.

Pete sleepily opened his eyes, noticing the Littles tears and how tired he looked. "Baby, what's the matter?" Pete asked him, sitting up and leaning against the headboard. He knew Patrick sometimes didn't want to be touched, but Pete left his lap open for him.

Patrick simply sat still, feeling sick and dying. Everything hurt him, and he was shaking. "Daddy, I can't, I'm sorry, I can't. I shouldn't have," Patrick said, his mind racing and the race in his mind causing him to feel dizzy.

Pete nodded softly, pushing the blankets off of him, and giving Patrick his hand to hold as he led them downstairs, turning on every light on the way down there, even in the rooms they didn't or weren't using. Patrick's blurry and watery eyes trembled as he looked and watched Pete intensely, him being the only source of safety he's felt for the past few days. "Sit at the counter, baby, I'll help you," Pete promised him, making sure he had a pacifier near him, and a weighted blanket In case he wanted it. Patrick looked around the room nervously, laying his chin down against the counter, and taking the blanket and burying himself inside of it.

Pete got down two coffee mugs, filling them with warm water, and setting them in the microwave for a couple minutes. He watched Patrick with a soft expression while he stressed and tried to hide himself in the blanket, "It's alright, baby, it'll be okay, I promise I love you so so much, do you want to go try and watch a movie with daddy?" Pete asked him gently, noticing the little bump in the blanket move as he nodded. Pete gave Patrick his hand again, leading him into the living room, pulling out a few more blankets, and laying them on the couch in a little nest for the boy. "I'll be right in the kitchen, baby, if you need me, tell me, okay?" Pete told him sweetly, letting him relax in the larger pile of blankets. Pete went into the kitchen again, pulling the hot mugs from the microwave, and adding the hot chocolate mix to it. He put extra marshmallows in Patrick's cup, bringing them into the living room. "Alright, baby, just take it easy, I'll stay up with you as long as you need, it'll be okay," Pete told him sweetly, setting down beside the nest of blankets encasing his baby boy. He saw Patrick's little head wiggle to the surface, and his two small hands reach out of the blanket for his cup. "It's very hot, doll, be careful, I can go put it in a Sippy if you want?" Pete asked him, and Patrick shook his head no, taking the warm cup from Pete's hand. He instantly licked a marshmallow off the top, nuzzling back inside the blanket and sipping from the hot chocolate.

Patrick's heart was still beating and he didn't feel good anymore, but being with Pete would help him sometimes. He just needed someone to talk to him and assure him everything would be okay.

Pete took a small sip from his own, turning on a movie, "Baby, be careful, that's really hot, I can see steam come from you're little nest, sweet pea," Pete said softly, and he heard Patrick's giggle from underneath the blanket, Pete chuckled himself and relaxed against the couch, guessing Patrick felt a little better. "Did you take your medicine this morning, baby?" Pete asked him softly, gently running his hand over the nest of blankets.

"Mhmn, " Patrick mumbled out, taking one last sip from the hot chocolate, and crawling out of his safe place, to lay it on the coffee table. "Daddy, here, p'ease?" Patrick asked, making room for him in the nest. Pete chuckled softly, and moved inside with him after, leaving the hot chocolate behind on the table. "Thankie," Patrick said softly, as he nuzzled against Pete's side, feeling a lot better now that he had someone to talk to.

Pete pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, "Anything to make my baby feel better," Pete told him, gently caressing over his skin as they watched the movie together.


	9. Stars (P.S. x P.W.)

Daddy- Pete Wentz

Little- Patrick Stump 

Patrick giggled softly as he looked up at the bright stars, a fuzzy blanket under him, and a stuffie in his arms. He gently traced over the stars in the sky, making his own little shapes out of them. Pete wouldn't be home for a while, and right now, Patrick just wanted to see the stars. Pete had often found Patrick laying outside under them, sometimes laying with him, and sometimes taking him to bed.

This was Patrick's favorite part of the day, he could always be as loud as he wanted and the stars would be there forever. On rainy days, Patrick had an app that showed him where the stars were, he could imagine seeing them, even from inside.

Patrick had been doing this for several years now, and he wouldn't tell a soul why. Or well couldn't. Patrick was mute, he knew sign language, but only used it when he had too.

Under the stars was his safe place, for many different reasons. And when Pete introduced DDLB to his life, a lot of things started making sense. Patrick was a little boy, he just hadn't had a name for it before. And when Patrick needed something, Pete was always there to help the boy. He never got frustrated or annoyed with Patrick. He understood that Patrick had his own coping methods, and always wanted to help in any way he could. This was the man he loved with all his heart anyway.

By the time Pete had got home, Patrick was entranced by the stars. Pete didn't bother checking the rest of the house, knowing on a night like tonight, he'd find Patrick outside. He smiled at the little boy when he found him, walking down to him, and laying down beside him, "Hey, baby, I love you," Pete said quietly, gently caressing over his skin as he watched Patrick and Patrick watched the stars. The smaller boy cuddled into Pete's body, starting to get sleepy, but tonight's sky was too pretty to miss.

Pete left small kisses all over the little boy's face, neck, and chest as he waited for Patrick to tire himself out. It was at least thirty minutes of quiet stargazing until Patrick looked tired enough to go inside. Pete picked him up, and bundled him inside the blanket, holding him close as he carried him to their bedroom.

The stars. They were back. Or so Patrick's little mind could tell him, the stars, however, were just plastic. And he was just tired. Pete laid him down, changing him into pajamas, and then changing himself too. He made sure they were both comfortable, turning off the light and laying down with him, "Sleep tight," Pete told him quietly, and Patrick let out a small slept noise, almost asleep already.

In the morning, Patrick was usually the first one up, sitting at the bay window, watching the closest star come up, or today, watching the rainfall. Today wasn't necessarily one of his favorite days, because that meant tonight, he'd either have to stay inside or stay on the concrete.

When Pete did wake up, he chuckled softly, "good morning, my prince." Pete told him softly, slowly pulling himself out of bed, and moving beside Patrick. The sun had just risen, and Patrick had been up to watch the whole thing.

He reached up for his daddy, gently gripping his pants, and tugging on them so Pete would pick him up, which Pete did, "Alright, my little boy, did you get any good pictures?" Pete asked, receiving a happy nod, "Good boy, we'll go on Friday and print them out, but right now, we've got to brush our teeth and get ready, okay, sweetheart?" Pete asked, and Patrick's nodded and leaned against him. Pete carried Patrick into the bathroom and they got ready, the usual morning silence being replaced with the noises of them getting ready.

Patrick had been sat at the counter, with Pete right beside him as they both ate breakfast. Everything was comfortably quiet as they ate, having another therapy appointment today, and Pete would go grocery shopping during the hour Patrick signed to his therapist. Patrick most often told anyone about the stars, and Pete didn't understand his obvious fascination with them. But Pete supported him all the way anyway.

He's gotten the boy a telescope to use, and he had. Pete had found notebooks and notebooks of drawings and diary entries almost talking about the stars. Everybody had a little obsession with something. They had moved into a rather rural area, for less light pollution, and of course, it was like the greatest thing ever. The house was a bit of a fixer-upper still, but Patrick loves it all the same.

The nights when Pete was home with Patrick were the best, they got to watch the sunset and all the stars come out. His stuffies were often invited as well, but nothing could replace the feeling of his daddy with him.


	10. Tiny (T.J x J.D)

Daddy- Josh Dun

Little- Tyler Joseph

Josh smiled when he felt the weight of a little boy sitting down on his chest, slowly opening his eyes and looking up at him. His bedhead and sleepy eyes shown he'd just woken up as well, but like always, Tyler needed his daddy's attention. "Good morning, tiny," Josh said softly, gently caressing his cheek as he let them both slowly wake up. He pulled Tyler down against his chest, gently rubbing his back and smiling at him. When the little one got squirming enough on top of him, he knew it was time to get up.

Josh got up off the bed, carrying Tyler to the changing table, and laying him down on it. Tyler reaches up for his daddy again, gently blushing and wiggling around. He'd almost had himself rolled over on his belly, when he heard, "Little one, you gotta stay still for daddy, can't change your little diaper booty if you're constantly wiggling it," Josh told him playfully, which made Tyler giggle.

Josh undid the diaper from last night, throwing it away in the trash can, and gently kissing Tyler's thigh to keep him calm. The little boy got rather feisty when he didn't have a diaper on, and believe Josh, Tyler would run all over the world butt baked in the state of mind if he could.

Josh gently lifted his bottom, blowing a raspberry on his cute little chubby thighs, the boy instantly wiggling less and looking up at him with an excited smile. He finished putting the diaper on him, giving Tyler little raspberries all the way up his thighs and on his belly, making the little squeal and wiggle about.

Then Tyler giggled out when he felt Josh's hands on his side tickling him, "Are you gonna be a good boy for daddy today?" Josh asked him playfully, seeing Tyler's nod as Josh tickled him.

Josh gently picked him up then, gently rubbing his back as the little boy calmed down in his arms. "Good, because we've got some things to do today, Mr. and I'll need the help of my bravest knight," Josh told him, watching Tyler's eyes light up.

The small boy was so cute, and he trusted Josh so heavily. Josh would always try and take care of his baby, no matter how many other things he could be doing, his baby was the most important thing to him. Josh kissed his nose, getting his pacifier and sliding it into his mouth as Tyler laid his head down on his shoulder. His still unclothed body probably wouldn't let Josh cloth him until they had to leave, or Tyler aged up a bit.

Josh brought him down into the kitchen, strapping him into the high chair, and kissing his forehead as he made them both a bowl of cereal, Tyler a bottle of orange juice, and a glass of water for himself. He pulled a chair in front of Tyler's high chair, feeding him spoonful after spoonful while he ate too.

Tyler eventually pushed the bowl to the edge of the high chairs table, and almost off, if Josh hadn't had caught it. He looked sternly up at the boy, "No, no, that'd make a big mess, baby, we don't push stuff off high places." Josh told him softly, gently pushing the bowl back onto the high chair. 

Tyler nodded softly, before pushing the bottle off the highchair and giggling mischievously. Josh looked up at him, and picked up the bottle with one hand, keeping his other on the bowl so Tyler couldn't push that off too. "Pumkin, daddy said no," Josh said, swatting Tyler's hand softly, not enough to hurt him, but enough to get his attention.

Tyler pouted and whine, pushing the bowl against Josh's hand until it tipped over. Spilling on Josh's hand, the tray, and Tyler's lap, causing the little boy to start crying. Josh got up and laid the bowl in the sink, and the bottle beside it, grabbing some paper towels. "Shh Shh, baby, it's okay, it's just a little mess, it'll be okay," Josh told him sweetly, knowing he couldn't stay mad at the little boy. Tyler's eyes watered up at the cold milk touched his skin, and sank into his diaper, the small bits of cereal on his skin.

Josh managed to clean most of it up, putting the tray from the high chair in the sink and unbuckling Tyler, "Shh Shh Shh, it's alright, baby, daddy's not mad. Does it feel icky?" Josh asked him, carrying him back upstairs, and into the bathroom.

Tyler nodded, and Josh undid the tabs on his diaper, throwing the spoiled one away. Josh hummed to the little boy, gently caressing over his skin with one hand while the other turned on the water, made it warm and put a washcloth under it. He washed the boy's body, without giving him a bath, moving to the changing table again. Josh continued to clean off Tyler's body as the little boy calmed down on the table. Josh left small kisses on his body too, smiling down at him, "Good boy, you're alright, that's why we don't push things, baby, but it's okay, everybody has to learn things," Josh told him softly, leaving little kisses on his tummy as he cleaned his thighs and diapered area so it didn't feel icky anymore from the milk.

Once the little was calm enough, Josh put another diaper on him, getting a blanket and swaddling the small boy. He carried him downstairs again, setting him down in the playpen in the living room. Josh went into the kitchen, cleaning up the mess from earlier, and washing the dishes, putting the high chair up.

The whole day was filled with Tyler's adorable noises and giggles while they got groceries. Once all the grocery shopping was done, Josh took Tyler to the park.

Josh sat Tyler down on one of the swings and pushed him, the park was basically empty, and Tyler could be as little as he wanted. Tyler giggled happily as he was pushed, swinging his legs and wiggling about. He jumped out after a minute, landing not to far away from the swing, and turning around with his arms up in a victory.

Josh clapped his hands softly, moving with Tyler as he visited the slides, the seesaws and then finally, his favorite place, the sandbox. The older male sat Tyler down in the sandbox, watching him build castles and knock them down, and throw sand around happily. Josh thought his baby was the absolute cutest thing ever.

Around three, Josh picked the boy up out of the sandbox, dusted him off, and carried him back to the car. He buckled the small boy in his car seat, watching him bounce and wiggle around.

"Does my baby want a happy meal?" Josh asked him, gently kissed his cheek as he drove around, looking for places the little boy would've wanted to eat.

Tyler nodded happily, swinging his legs, "Pwease?" He asked softly, before getting pouty and trying to grab his stuffed bear in the back seat, "Daddy!" He whined, making grabby hands for it. Josh patted his thigh, and reached back and felt around for his bear, eventually finding it and handing it to the pouty boy.

Josh ordered a happy meal, a burger, and fries for himself, and two cookies. Once they'd gotten their food, Josh pulled into a parking space and gave Tyler his food. He put the milk into a bottle, and the bottle into the cup holder on his car seat, "Alright, baby, eat all of that, and I'll give you a cookie, deal?" Josh said, and Tyler nodded and giggled, happily eating his chicken nuggets while Josh drove them home.

The happy meal was soon gone, as well as Josh's burger, and they both ate their cookies. "Baby boo, what toy did you get?" The older male asked, watching Tyler search through his lap until he found the little car that moved. "oh! That's so cool, baby," Josh told him sweetly, kissing his cheek a few times.

Once they got home, the little boy already seemed tuckered out, sleepily playing with the car and his bear, the bottle was halfway gone. Josh got the little boy inside and in his playpen before getting the groceries and putting them away. He filled up a bottle with warm milk before getting baby Tyler and taking him upstairs. He changed his soiled diaper before laying down in the bed with him, and putting the bottle's nipple in his mouth, feeding him as he fell to sleep. It didn't take long at all, a few minutes at most and Tyler was out like a light. Josh laid him down and covered them both up, taking a nap with his little baby boy.


	11. Summer (B.U. x D.W.)

Daddy- Dallon Weekes 

Little- Brendon Urie

Brendon laid on the brick wall just behind their house, his hands busy playing with the dandelions as he watched the clouds float by. Being a teacher definitely had its perks, summers off. Even if he still put in effort to make learning fun and easy for the kids. A bunch of high schoolers.

Brendon laid there for what must've been two hours, in his tank top and shorts. It was a hotter day, and he'd put on sunscreen earlier that morning. Dallon's car eventually pulled up, pulling the boy from his daydream. He slid down from his secret hiding place, through the garden, and into the house again. It was freezing in the house. He'd been outside for too long. He noticed his skin already starting to redden as he opened a few windows and turned the AC off, the warm feeling of summer blowing through the house.

Dallon came in through the kitchen, smiling at the clean house, and Brendon at the window, "Hey, peach, did you miss me?" Dallon asked him softly, his little soft boy was always happy to be with his daddy.

Brendon got up and ran over to him, burying himself in Dallon's shirt, "I did! Very much, all today I've been cleaning and in the garden!" Brendon told him excitedly, to be fair he had played in the water a lot too.

Dallon smiled and picked Brendon up, gently kissing his forehead. He sat him down at the counter nearest the medicine cabinet, "I can see, you're burnt, did you put on sunscreen?" Dallon asked, getting out Aloe Vera and rubbing some over the boy's nose and shoulders, the most prominent red spots so far. 

Brendon nodded, gently wincing as Dallon rubbed the coolness over him, "I did this morning," Brendon told him softly, whining when Dallon started on his shoulders, having pushed his tank top over. Brendon squirmed on the counter as Dallon rubbed over his sensitive skin.

Each time the boy moved, Dallon had to try and still him, knowing it stung, but the aloe would make it feel better, "Let me guess, you played in the water?" Dallon asked, and Brendon shyly nodded, "Water washes sunscreen off, brenny baby, you have to put more on after you play in water," Dallon told him with a soft chuckle, knowing he just had gotten forgetful.

Brendon nodded softly, feeling his daddy take his hands off of his shoulders for just a minute, and he quickly jumped off the counter, "No more, pwease?" Brendon begged him softly, even though he hadn't gotten to his cheeks or chest yet. Dallon nodded softly, watching the little boy run off and back out the back door. He followed the small boy, watching him go under the covered patio, and smiling softly at him.

Dallon sat down on one of their chairs, while Brendon got on the porch swing, swinging himself softly. "Have you been outside all day long?" He asked Brendon, noticing how in the few weeks he hadn't been working, he had been getting visibly tanner.

Brendon thought for a minute, "Mhmn, but I ate lunch under here, so I got some shade," Brendon said happily, and Dallon rolled his eyes playfully, getting up and moving beside the boy, "Can I's make dinner?" Brendon asked him softly, kissing his cheek as he got up on his knees in the swing. 

Dallon lightly rocked the swing, watching his baby giggle and wiggle around a little, seeing him slip a little more into little space, "You May, but remember, tonight cookie night, so be extra good," Dallon told him, their once a week tradition of making homemade cookies happened tonight.

Brendon clapped his hands loudly, and giggled, "I found a really really good recipe for that!" Brendon told him excitedly, getting up off the swing and looking around the patio for a minute before finding his phone in the chair beside Dallon. He pulled up a sugar cookie recipe, "I wanna do this one, daddy, pwease?" Brendon asked him softly, crawling up into his lap so his puppy dog eyes would have more of an effect.

Dallon kissed his nose, "Of course, it's your cookie night, you get to pick the recipe. But remember you still have to be good," Dallon told him, rubbing his back. He didn't know how Brendon stood to be outside all day, he'd been out for maybe five minutes and he already felt hot.

Brendon nuzzled against his chest, and smiled happily, gently tracing over shapes on his chest, "Daddy bear?" Brendon asked, smiling wider when Dallon looked down at him, "Can we's play in the water?" Brendon asked him softly, looking up at him with his best puppy dog eyes. The taller man sighed softly, and nodded, watching the boy jump out of his lap, and run off into the garden again. Dallon knew he had to change before they could, and he'd have to wash off his aloe before Brendon stayed out in the sun. He put the boy's phone in his pocket, chasing after him and taking him inside to get ready for their playtime before dinner.


	12. Bedtime (F.I. x G.W.)

Daddy- Gerard Way

Little- Frank Iero 

Frank was rather pouty at the moment, he'd gotten to stay up an hour after his bedtime, and now was that dreaded time for sleep.

"C'mon, Frankie, it's way after your bedtime," Gerard told the smaller boy, gently caressing his cheek as he whined and pouted. Gerard had tried everything, from physically picking him up, bribing, the promise of cuddles. And so far, nothing was working.

Frank shook his head no, and gripped the couch cushion tighter, throwing himself down onto it, and burying his face into it, "No!" The little poutedly cried out, "bedtimes are for bigs, like daddy, 'ou should go to bed," Frank told him matter of factly.

Gerard sighed softly, and sat down beside him on the floor, "I am going to bed, but I'd like my cuddle bug with me," he told him, gently petting over his head. That got some attention. Frank loved being pet. And Gerard knew it.

Frank whined softly into the couch, moving a little closer to Gerard's hand, before he pulled it away and stood up, "Guess I'll go to bed then, baby boy," Gerard finally said. He slowly started to walk upstairs, before he heard a soft whine.

Frank sat up on the couch, criss-cross, with his stuffed bear in his lap, "If I go's 'upstairs' with you, can you, um, can you pet me more?" Frank asked him nervously, his cheeks blushing lightly. Frank generally wasn't a nervous or shy person, he always asked for what he wanted.

Gerard nodded softly, "Of course, puppy, come on, I'll pet you all night long if you'd like," Gerard told him, watching the small boy get up off the couch and followed him upstairs. 

Luckily they'd taken a bath earlier, and stayed in just their boxers so Gerard wouldn't have to fight clothes on the boy. He instantly crawled under the blanket, and that's when Gerard noticed how really tired he looked. "Good boy," Gerard encouraged him softly, turning off the lights and making the room just how they both liked it.

Frank crawled out from under the blanket, sneaking over to the closet, and getting one of Gerard's hoodies. "Baby, what are you doing? It's cuddle time?" Gerard asked him, earning a small shrug from him.

Frank slipped the hoodie on, nuzzling into the warmth and amazing scent, "I's cold," Frank said to the taller male, running away from him before Gerard could've picked him up. He jumped up onto the bed, jumping up and down for a minute, "Changed my's mind, no more bed," Frank told him, blushing happily.

Gerard playfully rolled his eyes, "Mhmn, well if you do that, at least jump on the floor, I need sleep, baby," Gerard told him, watching him slip down and onto the floor again, "Good boy, now, are you going to continue to jump around and stay awake? Or come cuddle with me?" Gerard got himself in the bed where he wanted them, turning the tv to cartoons and everything. 

Frank hesitated a minute, before crawling up into the blankets, and up beside Gerard, "I'ms sorry, daddy, just don't wanna sleepy," Frank told him, slipping his thumb into his mouth.

Gerard was quick to pull it out, and replace it with a pacifier from the bedside table, "You don't have to sleep, baby, it's just bedtime, we can watch movies and cuddle. You just have to calm down a little," Gerard promised him, sweetly kissed his forehead as he began petting over his head again. Everything felt so comfy and calm for a few minutes until Frank cuddled closer to Gerard's side, letting out another gentle whine. Gerard gently rubbed his back and pet his head, quickly humming to him. Frank was normally extreme fussy when sleepy, tonight was a lucky night. Gerard knew he had many nightmares and things, and he'd always help take care of his baby, but he needed sleep. Frank's eventually settled down for the final time, letting out tiny snores as he dozed off.

Gerard still pet over his small sleepy boy, enjoying the small moment of quiet as he fell asleep too. Everything was so calm and precious, Frank being his little body heater, almost not even needing the blanket.


	13. Party Nights (P.S. x P.W.)

TW- alcohol use

Daddy- Pete Wentz 

Little-Patrick Stump

Patrick walked through the bar, one hand holding his glass, his other holding Pete's drink. It was a rare occasion that either of them drank, but tonight was one of them. It was Dallon's birthday and they all came to celebrate. Patrick wasn't allowed get drunk, so he'd just have a few drinks, and Pete was the designated driver for them, so the same went for him.

Patrick made his way through the crowds, sitting down beside Pete at their booth, enjoying the laughter and noises of the other tipsy men. Beside him sat Josh Dun, Joe Trohman, Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross, Frank Iero and his girlfriend Jamia Nestor, Jimmy Urine, and the one and only birthday boy himself, Dallon Weekes. They were all enjoying themselves, laughing and giggling at their own little jokes.

Pete's hand rested on Patrick's thigh, gently rubbing his thumb over it. His happy smile never seemed to fade, and that made Patrick a happy baby boy. He wasn't supposed to drink while in little space, but the tipsier he got, the easier it was for him to slip into little space. Patrick leaned against Pete's shoulder as the night got longer, Pete eventually pushing his newest drink away from the small giggly boy. His rosy cheeks nuzzled against Pete's shoulder, and Pete wrapped his arm around the boy, pulling his chair closer.

Patrick gently smiled at him, laying against him, "Thankie," Patrick whimpered out softly, gently squeezing his hand. He reached up on the table for his drink, Pete putting his own hand in the way, hearing the whine from the smaller boy.

Pete sighed softly, gently rubbing Patrick's back, while the other males were a little drunker than Patrick, Pete knew Patrick could and would eat wild if he caught up. "Not right now, baby, give it a little bit, drink some of daddy's," Pete whispered to him softly, passing his cup of iced water to him. Patrick nodded softly, taking his straw from the other cup, cleaning it off, and drinking a little water. He didn't mind not drinking, but it was so tempting. Dallon had gotten Pete's attention with a rather funny story, but that didn't entertain Patrick. While Pete's mind was elsewhere, the small boy reached up for his glass, slipping his straw back inside and taking a few more drinks, before finishing it, and laying it back up on the table. And the taller male kept talking, his story getting repetitive and boring as his drunk mind stumbled over the memories. Patrick let out a rather happy giggle at one point, looking up at Pete, who looked back down at him. And that's when the memories of his own got hazy.

The next thing he knew, Pete was buckling him into the freezing cold car, "Daddy, no, needs you," Patrick whimpered out softly, gripping Pete's arm tightly.

He heard Pete's chuckle, and felt his warm lips press a kiss to his forehead, "I've got to get in the car to warm it up, baby boy, I promise, I'll be right beside you in two seconds," Pete promised him softly. Patrick mumbled out a response, and then he was gone.

Patrick opened his eyes up again as the car pulled into their driveway, greeted by the warmth of the car. He giggled softly, looking over at his daddy beside him. "Did you have a nice nap, baby?" Pete asked him softly, shutting the car off after unbuckling the boy and himself.

Patrick nodded softly, still too sleepy and worn out to do much on his own, "Thankie Daddy," Patrick whispered as Pete got out and came and got him out too.

Pete carried the little boy into the house, gently setting him down on the couch, "Patrick, baby, how are you feeling?" Pete asked him softly, brushing his fingers through the boy's hair.

"I's fine, daddy," Patrick told him softly, cuddling up to Pete's leg in front of him, "I's s'eepy though," Patrick added, gently nuzzling against him.

Pete nodded softly, and helped Patrick up the stairs and undressed him. Patrick picked out a onesie, and was eventually laid down in the bed. Pete cuddled up beside him, "Patrick, baby, try and get some sleep, we'll have a busy day tomorrow." Pete told him softly. Patrick nodded, slowly dozing off as they cuddled.

It wasn't until the next afternoon that Pete had even brought up the drinking last night. "Don't think I didn't see you drink that entire cup, Patrick," Pete said softly as Patrick complained of his hangover.

Patrick squeaked softly, looking up at Pete, "I'm sorry, daddy," Patrick said, pouting a little, not knowing what he was thinking when he had done it last night.

Pete gently kissed his forehead, "I'm sure you are, but sometime today you owe me thirty lines saying 'I won't drink anymore after I'm told not to'. And just to make sure you feel better, your little booty has to drink at least three water bottles today," Pete told him with a soft chuckle, watching the little boy relax and giggle when he knew he wasn't in any big trouble.

Patrick's favorite of the punishments were actually lines, and the water part was just to get rid of the hangover. "Yes, Daddy, Thank you," Patrick told him sweetly, wanting to go ahead and get some of it over with. He made his way into the kitchen, getting a water bottle and paper and pencil.

He wrote "I won't drink anymore after daddy says not too," 30 times on the paper, making it neat and pretty looking. He left spaces between every line and numbered them. While he wrote, Patrick made sure to drink plenty of water, getting through a bottle.

Patrick ran into the living room when he was finished, giving Pete the empty water bottle and the paper with a happy smile, "I's did it!" Patrick told him excitedly, smiling down at him as he danced in his spot.

Pete read over the paper, smiling down at it and at how much attention the smaller boy put into his work. "Good boy, thank you for drinking water too, you only have two bottles left," Pete reminded him, gently pulling the boy down into his lap for a hardcore cuddle session.

The same cuddle session was ended an hour later when Patrick shot up, "Gotta pee!" He said before running off. Pete chuckled softly and relaxed back against the couch, waiting for Patrick to return. 


	14. PlayDate (J.D. x T.J)

Daddy-Tyler Joseph 

Little- Josh Dun

Tyler had his little warmly snuggled against his side. They were watching Disney movies, and expecting company soon.

Josh wanted to have a playdate with Melanie, and he'd been good all week, so Josh and Melanie's care giver, Lindsey, had set up a play date for today.

Josh rolled over onto his belly on the couch, blushing happily as he looked up at Tyler, giggling, "Daddy? When they's coming?" Josh asked him excitedly, gently reaching up to poke Tyler's cheek.

Tyler smiled and playfully bit his finger, watching the little tug it away and roll his eyes, "They'll be here soon, why don't you go and get some more blankets and toys? I'll make a quick snack for us all," Tyler promised him, watching Josh jumped up and run away upstairs. Tyler got himself up and went into the kitchen, turning the oven on and putting enough dinosaurs shaped chicken nuggets on a baking tray.

Josh has himself completely wrapped in blankets and stuffed animals as he waddled down the stairs. The sudden blanket under his foot startled him, and when his bottom hit the ground he let out a scared cry.

Tyler ran into the stair well as soon as he could, leaning down beside the smaller angel, "daddy!" Josh cried into his shoulder, gripping the male tightly. Josh was Tyler's little crybaby, and Tyler would do anything to turn those tears into a smile.

"Shh, prince, Shh, daddy's going to take care of it, just a little fall, you're okay," Tyler cooed to him, picking him up off the floor with all of his blankets and stuffed animals. "thank you for doing what daddy asked, you're such a good boy," Tyler told him, even if he hadn't expected so many blankets. He wondered where all the boy dragged them out from.

"Daddy, my booty hurts," Josh told him softly, letting out a little whimper as he pouted. Tyler soothingly pet over his head as he rocked him while walking around the house.

Tyler softly smiled as he heard the boy's small whimpers quiet down, "I know, baby, but it'll get better, I promise, Do you want a sucker? Or a bottle? Anything to make my baby feel better," Tyler asked him, he felt Josh lightly start to wiggle in his arms, knowing something had piqued his interest.

Josh softly moved one hand to grip Tyler's shirt as he thought, "'an I has a sucker?" Josh asked him quietly, his thumb creeping to his mouth. He sucked on it for a few seconds, before Tyler noticed.

Tyler gently pulled his hand away from his face, kissing his nose, "No thumb, baby, use a pacifier if you want to suck on something," Tyler told him, picking one up from the living room as they made their way to the kitchen.Tyler sat Josh down on the counter, and kissing his nose yet again. "What color sucker?" Tyler asked him, kissing the small boy's cheeks too, the little tear stains on his cheeks starting to fade.

"B'ue!" Josh said excitedly, making grabby hands up for Tyler, but Tyler grabbed the boy a sucker from the cabinet and opened it, laying it on Josh's tongue. "Thank you, daddy," Josh said, his little state of mind not being so small now that he'd gotten over falling and had been giving a distraction.

Tyler gently kissed his forehead, "You're welcome, little one," Tyler said softly. He grabbed the pan of dinosaur chicken nuggets, sliding them in the oven and turning on a timer.

Josh sucked on the sucker as he watched Tyler, making grabby hands up for him again, "daddy!" Josh whimpered our, suddenly giggling out when he heard the door bell ring. He slid off the counter, quickly running into the living room and to the front door, quickly unlocking it.

Josh giggled out when Tyler soon came into the living room too, looking up at him when Tyler picked him up. Tyler opened the door, where Lindsey stood with Melanie right by her side. Josh let out an excited giggle, reaching out for her. Tyler set Josh down, smiling softly at him when Josh instantly gave her the biggest hug. "Melanie!" Josh said excitedly.

Melanie giggled herself and hugged Josh back tightly, "Jishy! I missed you!" She said back, giggling out louder when Lindsey picked them both up.

Lindsey kisses both of their cheeks, carrying them inside the house, "Hi, Tyler, it's been ages since we all hung out," Lindsey told him, bringing the Littles inside on her hip, they held hands on each side of her, smiling brightly. Tyler closed the door behind them all, watching as Lindsey sat them on the ground free to play all they wanted. The two dominants moved to the couch, talking about everything while the two Littles played on the floor with all the toys they'd drug out.


	15. Brat (F.I. x G.W.)

Daddy- Gerard Way

Little- Frank Iero

Frank had been in a rather grumpy mood all day today, starting out with not wanting to wake up, with not wanting to go to take a nap, and right now, he was refusing to eat dinner.

Frank whined and laid his head down on the table, pushing the plate of food away, "Daddy, no! I don't wanna eat!" Frank whimpered out. Gerard sighed softly, gently rubbing the boy's back which earned him another whine.

"Baby, please, just eat something, like at least a spoonful of something? Then we can go and lay down in the living room with one of your favorite movies, and relax for a while." Gerard told him, knowing after the stressful week they'd had, Frank was probably just stressed out.

When Frank raised his head off the table, Gerard smiled at him, but what caught him off guard was when Frank pushed the plate on the ground. Luckily it landed face up, not making much of a mess, "Frank Iero, Time out, now," Gerard told him, watching the boy push himself up and walked over to the corner. "You have five minutes," Gerard told him softly, watching the little boy pout and put his nose in the corner. Gerard cleaned up the little mess Frank made on the floor, putting his plate in the microwave, thankful he didn't have to make an entirely new one.

Frank stayed mostly quietly, only making noises when he got bored. He whined after about three minutes, "Daddy, please, can I get out of time out? I'll be good," Frank begged him quietly.

Gerard sighed softly from his seat at the table, "No, Frank, you have two more minutes. You should get a spanking, but I just gave you a time out, next time I won't be so lenient." Gerard told him sternly, hearing the boy's small and quiet "Yes, daddy" as he got still in the corner again.

Frank knew he hadn't been on his best behavior at all today, not wanting to spend any more time in the corner or get a Spankings.

When the timer on Gerard's phone went off, Frank stayed still, and Gerard spoke up, "Good boy, come here," Gerard said, patting his lap. Frank pulled himself from the corner, running over to his daddy, and making himself comfortable in Gerard's lap. "I'm sorry for making you stand in the corner, but you have to eat something, and you have to start behaving. You're such a good boy, thank you for not fighting me back on the time out, and thank you for being a good boy now." Gerard said, petting over his head now, gently gripping Frank's thigh with his other hand.

Frank smiled up at him, gently kissing his chin, "I'll be a good boy, daddy, I promise, " Frank told him softly, laying his head down on Gerard's shoulder. Gerard nodded softly, kissing his forehead in return.

Gerard knew Frank was going to behave more, he wrapped Frank's legs around his waist, getting up and getting the plate out of the microwave. He got a chocolate bar out of their candy box and sat back down at the kitchen table. Frank let out a soft whine, quieting down as Gerard squeezed his thigh, "Just eat a small bit, baby boy, then you can have a candy bar, and we can go cuddle, I just want to make sure my baby is healthy," Gerard told him softly, getting a spoon full of Mac and cheese and holding it in front of Frank's lips.

It took Frank for surprise a little, Gerard not often feeding him. He hesitantly opened his mouth, Closing it around the spoon. 

The feeding lasted for quite some time, Gerard giving him small spoonfuls of Mac and cheese and his vegetables. By the time Frank had eaten most everything on his plate, he looked absolutely bored. 

Gerard paid the spoon down on the plate, setting Frank down on the floor, and kissing his forehead, "You can go play while daddy cleans up dinner," Gerard told him softly, handing him the candy bar too. Frank nodded and put the candy in his pocket, crawling off into the living room.

Gerard had later found Frank cuddled up on the couch with the candy bar half eaten, watching the tv. He sat down beside Frank, and pet over his hair for a moment before Frank crawls over into his lap and laid down against it, letting Gerard pet over his belly. The boy smiled as they relaxed, leaning up and whispering in Gerard's ear, "Can I has a Sippy?" Frank asked him softly.

Gerard nodded and kissed his forehead, "You May," Gerard said, picking the boy up and sitting him down on the couch beside him. He got up off the couch, and went and found Frank a Sippy cup. He put apple juice in the cup, humming to himself softly.

He brought the Sippy cup out to frank, pulling him into his lap again, "Good boy," Gerard said, watching as the small boy drank from the Sippy. Gerard found the boy's candy bar, gently breaking a piece off of it, and held it in front of Frank's mouth.

The boy giggled and took the piece into his mouth, taking the candy bar from him, and breaking off another piece. "Daddy's been a good boy, he gets candy too!" Frank told him playfully, holding it close to Gerard's mouth, wanting him to eat.

Gerard laughed softly and nodded, eating the candy as the boy wanted him too. "Thank you, sweetheart," Gerard told him sweetly, smiling as he watched the boy


	16. Little One (R.R. x B.U.)

Daddy- Brendon Urie

Little-Ryan Ross

Ryan laid on his back on the floor, happily being changed by Brendon at the moment. He hadn't but recently started using diapers, but now he used them all the time. Ryan babbled about something, waved his hands back and forth, and gave Brendon a hard time at keeping him still.

Brendon chuckled softly, rubbing his hips, "Oh really? That's so nice," Brendon told him softly, not really understanding Ryan's words. Ryan giggles happily, nodding too, he went to go roll over, and Brendon stilled him yet again, "Almost done, baby, be still for daddy for another minute," Brendon told him. He powdered up the boy and doing the tabs on the diaper. 

Ryan started kicking his legs then, knowing he was done being changed. The taller male lifted him up off the changing table, and set him down on the floor, watching him crawl away. Heaven knows what the little one could get into.

Brendon stayed back and cleaned off the table, throwing away the used diaper and putting everything back up. He followed the smaller boy's noises, finding him halfway down the stairs, "Hey, baby, come'ere," Brendon cooed to him, gently picking him up. Ryan clung onto Brendon like he was the best thing ever, laying his head down on his shoulder.

The taller male took them downstairs, rocking Ryan in his arms. "You're my good baby boy, so precious and small," Brendon told him, even if Ryan didn't fully understand in his so small headspace, he still enjoyed being spoken too. He giggled softly, reaching up and poking Brendon's cheek. "Yes, my love?" Brendon asked him softly, knowing Ryan just was being cute.

The little boy babbled words out to him, giggling between some of his words. This was almost the smallest the boy had ever been, and Brendon was happy to take care of the little one. Brendon carried them into the kitchen while Ryan spoke, nodding occasionally and humming to him softly. Ryan's headspace was getting too small to care for himself, and luckily they both had the day off.

Brendon quickly warmed up a bottle, rocking the boy in his arms while he did. He watched Ryan happily speak and move around to illustrate his point, whatever it was. Brendon pulled the bottle from the bottle warmer, carrying Ryan into the living room, and sitting in the rocking chair with him. "Such a good boy, baby," Brendon told him, knowing Ryan being his best behaved when he was this small, pouty and fussy sometimes, but almost never acting out. Ryan smiled up at Brendon, watching him as he laid Ryan in his arms, gently sliding the nipple of the bottle into his mouth. Brendon smiled as Ryan slowly drank from the bottle, watching him calm down and lean against Brendon as he was rocked. His semi naked body seemed so small in Brendon's lap, and all he wanted to do was to protect the little boy.

Ryan eventually pushed the bottle away from his mouth, whining softly. His little tears instantly started flowing.

Brendon picked the small boy up, listening to his whines and whimpers, "Shh, babyboy, it's okay," Brendon told him, even if he had no idea why the small boy was crying now. He kissed his forehead, checking for a temperature. He then looked around the living room for a paci, sliding the one he found on the coffee table into Ryan's mouth. That didn't stop his crying and tears.

Brendon shushed him again, checking his diaper and realizing what was wrong. He kissed his forehead softly once, hugging him close, "It's okay, baby, don't worry, daddy'll help," Brendon promised him, getting out of the rocking chair and carrying the small boy upstairs as he cried. Ryan let out little broken cries as he was carried, needing his daddy to change him.

Brendon laid him down on the table, gently kissing his forehead. He distracted Ryan as much as he could as he pulled off the diaper. He blew raspberries on his belly and kissed all over him to try and get him to stop crying, the boy settled down once the diaper was off, starting to wiggle around again. Ryan could never lay still for long.

Brendon chuckled softly, cleaning Ryan's bottom with a wet wipe and powdering him again. "There's my pretty baby's smile back! He's so cute!" Brendon cooed to him as he cleaned up the little boy.

Ryan began his normal babbling and giggling, reaching up for Brendon as he was being powdered. The males cooing was greatly helping Ryan calm down, he never stayed in a dirty diaper for too long. "Dada," the little boy whimpered out when Brendon was focused on his diaper and not him.

Brendon looked up at him, and smiled, leaning down and leaving kisses all over his tummy and thighs, causing the little to go into a giggle fit. He managed to fasten the tabs on the diaper while he distracted Ryan. "Good boy! I think it's time to get my prince into some jammies," Brendon said, pulling up the sides on the changing table so Ryan couldn't roll off. He went to the dresser and searched through it for a cute set of pajamas.

He checked on Ryan every few seconds, making sure the baby wasn't getting into any trouble. Brendon found a onesie that the small boy loved, and wore a lot, deciding tonight would be a good night to wear it again. He came back over to the happy little, kissing his forehead, "Hi, sugar, You're such a good boy," Brendon told him, kissing him as he gently helped the boy sit up. He slid the shirt on over his head and laid him back down, pulling the clips under his bottom and closed the snaps, smiling at his cute baby.

The little was calm and happy again and Brendon felt happy and proud that Ryan was such a good boy. "Let's get you in bed, it's time for a little stinker to go to sleep," Brendon told him, letting the sides down again and picking him up. Ryan giggled softly and wrapped his arms around Brendon's neck, burying himself in between his neck and shoulder. Brendon smiled happily, knowing Ryan was getting sleepy and he wouldn't have a long time until the boy was out.

He laid the boy down in the crib in the nursery, on the opposite side of the room as the changing table. Ryan slept in there most nights when he was this little, and in their bedroom every other night. He pulled the blanket up over Ryan's small body, kissing his body multiple times. Brendon sang him lullabies as he caresses over his body, waiting for the small boy to go to sleep.

Once he was fast asleep, Brendon turned on the baby monitor, the nightlight and turned off the lights. He cleaned up the house for a little while, getting tired around 11:30 and going to bed himself.


	17. Tour Days (M.W. x R.T.)

Daddy- Ray Toro

Little- Mikey Way

My Chemical Romance had been on tour for almost two weeks now, and Ray and Mikey had a harder time of keeping Mikey's little side hidden.

As much as Mikey loved his littleness, he didn't want the entire world knowing about it, and that was understandable. They found quiet moments in which Ray could take care of the smaller boy, the stress from the large and loud crowds bothering him sometimes.

Ray often made times that Mikey could be little if he wanted, always looking for free time to give them both their escape of mind. Ray didn't care to been seen in Daddy space, and he understood why Mikey did.

Mikey was laid out across his bunk, sucking on his thumb, and waiting for Ray to get back. He was making sure they would have a few hours to themselves, and Mikey would have time to get out of little space if he needed too.

Ray came back into their bunk room, crawling into Mikey's bunk, gently kissing his forehead. "Hey, little one, already small?" Ray asked him softly, Mikey nodded, cuddling into Ray's chest.

"Yeah, daddy, itty bit," Mikey whispered out, gripping Ray's shirt. He needed his head space sometimes, having a few more weeks of the tour bus before he could go relax at home and be as little as he wanted.

Ray kissed his nose, pulling his thumb out of his mouth and kissing his lips, before letting him suck on his thumb again. "That's alright, babyboy, daddy's here for you, you be as little as you want to." Ray cooed to him, gently caressing his back. Mikey let out an appreciative hum, smiling happily when Ray found his stuffed animal beneath all his blankets and pillows.

Mikey instantly clung to the small toy, it being a kitten and his favorite stuffed animal he had. "Daddybear? How much time do's we have?" Mikey asked him, looking up at him for a moment before hiding back in Ray's chest.

Ray slowly rubbed Mikey's back, smiling as he thought, "We have until tomorrow, sweetheart, I can get you to bed before everyone else goes to bed and you can sleep in little space if you want," Ray told him softly, rubbing his back.

Mikey nodded, so happy and thankful Ray never judged him when he found out about his little side. "Okie, daddy, can we's take a shower to'ether too?" Mikey asked him, snuggling under the blanket with his daddy.

Ray smiled and kissed his forehead, "Of course, baby, anything you want," Ray promised him, knowing Mikey was a little shy. He pulled Mikey a little closer as they cuddled up together, smiling down at him, "My little baby bear, you're too cute," Ray told him, gently petting over his head.

Mikey giggled and nuzzled into him, softly smiling, "Thankie, daddy, you's cuter," Mikey said softly, gently reaching up and playing with Ray's hair. He loved Ray's fro more than anything, it made him so happy to see and play with, even if it was greasy.

Ray smiled down at the little boy, kissing his hand as he played with his hair, "No way, you're so much cuter," Ray told him softly, giving him a soft kiss. Mikey giggles and nodded, playfully tugging on Ray's hair. Ray rolled his eyes, kissing Mikey's nose, "No more of that, little one, daddy doesn't like it when you pull his hair," Ray reminded him, watching the small boy smile and nod.

Mikey laid with Ray for as long as they could, until the sun started setting and the lights in the bus had to be turned on. 

Ray peppered Mikey's face with kisses, causing the little to stir and wiggle around, giggling out happily, "It's time for a shower, little one," Ray told him softly, kissing his nose.

Mikey pouted and shook his head, "Nuh uh, daddy! Lil' longer, p'ease?" Mikey begged him softly, pulling on Ray's shirt. He'd rather cuddle now with Ray, than have to move and go shower. Especially when he didn't have anytoys. And had to shower not bathe.

Ray sighed softly, kissing his forehead, "No, baby, come on, we have to go shower before everyone comes to bed so I can make sure my little baby gets his bed time story," Ray told him. Mikey nodded excitedly, getting up and crawling out of the bunk and down onto the floor. Ray got them out a new pair of boxers and pajama pants, leading Mikey to the bathroom, and closing the door tightly behind them. It was cramped, sure, but it got the job done.

Ray undressed the boy first, playfully swatting at his bottom causing the little boy to giggle out happily. He turned on the shower water, undressing himself. He gently kissed at the boy's neck and face while the water warmed up, pulling him into the shower and getting them both wet.

Mikey giggles and splashed the water droplets at him, letting the male wash and clean him, then helping Ray clean himself too. The shower wasn't that big, but they'd only have to deal with that a little longer until they all got a bigger bus.

Mikey had turned into a very giggly little boy by the time his shower was over, all clean and happy. Ray was still washing the conditioner out of his hair when Mikey got out, to dry off.

Mikey say up on the counter wrapped up in the towel, "Daddybear, hurry!" Mikey told him, wanting to be read to. Ray chuckled and finished washing off before getting out too, he pulled Mikey's boxers on him, and then got his own on.

"Alright, let daddy dry off his hair and then we'll go get in bed," Ray promised him, using the towel to dry off his hair as much as he could. Once he was remotely dry, he kissed Mikey's forehead, getting their pants on and leading him back to the bedroom, noticing everyone else in the tv area with a movie on. He knew they'd all head to bed soon after midnight, or around that time, so Mikey would have plenty of time to go to sleep and Ray would have time to get into his own bunk and attempt to sleep too.

Mikey crawled into his bunk, getting comfy under the covers with Ray right beside him, "Story time!" Mikey said happily, laughing softly. His sleepy eyes were starting to show, and Ray didn't mind pulling up a story to read him.

He found a child's version of the Lion King, and began reading it to Mikey, finding him asleep before the book was half way through. He gently tucked the boy in, kissing his forehead and closing the curtain to his bunk, leaving the stuffed animal in his arms. He hated leaving Mikey to sleep alone, especially since when they were at home, the two spent almost every night together.

Ray got into his own bunk, right above Mikey's, finding himself worn out. He soon dozed off, hearing the other three slowly stumble their way into the bunk room eventually.


	18. Mommy! (B.U. x S.U.)

Mommy- Sarah Urie

Little- Brendon Urie

Brendon was laid out across the bed, his head hanging over the side and watching the sun shine outside. He only had a few more minutes in time out before Sarah would let him out. They'd both agreed that the bedroom would be the best place if Brendon needed a time out or a cool down space, the little easily frightened while actually facing the wall.

Brendon's last lovers hadn't been amazing people, they'd mistreated the poor boy, and when he meet Sarah. He was shy and lost. Sarah and his new friends had helped in breaking him out of his shell, but the boy was still struggling with somethings. Sarah perfectly understood that, she was always there for the small boy, and stayed with him whenever he was too nervous to leave her side. 

Little space was Brendon's almost escape from the places his mind could go. He hadn't meant to misbehave. He let a bad word slip, and Sarah had sent him to his time out space. Brendon knew it was just five small minutes, and Sarah was close behind that closed door.

Brendon had never misbehaved when he was first introduced to the life style, too scared to do wrong or to be punished. The first time he was in trouble, he cried and panicked for an hour before Sarah could get him to calm down. But Sarah had earned his trust and helped him know that she wouldn't hurt him.

And right now was his second time out for today. He was getting more comfortable around her.

He bolted straight up when he heard the knock at the door, "Mommy!" Brendon squeaked happily, making grabby hands for her as she opened the door. Sarah smiled, coming to the bed and picking the little boy up.

"Hi, my sweetheart, can you pinky promise you won't swear anymore?" Sarah asked him softly, sitting down on the bed. Brendon wasn't heavy, just tall, and that was somewhat awkward. But she carried him as much as she could anyway.

Brendon nodded happily, "I's pinky pwomise, mommy, It slipped, I Sorry," Brendon told her sweetly, not wanting to be in trouble with her. He was quit the bratty little, and Sarah was happy to see he was opening up about it. Brendon lifted up hid pinky and Sarah intertwined them.

Sarah gently kissed his forehead, ruffling up his hair, "It's okay, baby boy, mommy knows it was an accident, but no more bad words. Those are for mommies and daddies, not itty bitty baby boys." Sarah told him, gently pinching his belly as she spoke, hearing the little's giggle.

Brendon couldn't help but love his mommy unconditionally, she'd helped him with so many things she didn't have too, and let him be bratty to an extent. "I'ssa big boy, mommy! Not little," Brendon told her, reaching up for her to cuddle him close.

Sarah pulled the little boy closer in her lap, standing up with him in her arms, "No way, baby, you're an itty bitty baby. So cute and little, i could just eat you up," She told him, playfully kissing along his neck and chest. He giggled and squirmed around, gently pulling at her shirt.

Brendon wrapped his arms around her neck, and leaned against her, blushing softly as he was carried downstairs and laid on the couch. "I not a baby," Brendon said softly, slowly letting go of her when she pulled away.

Sarah gently smiled and kissed his forehead and nose, "You're my little baby, honey bunch, And that's okay, because you deserve to be happy, beebo, and when you're happy, all is right. It's okay to be a little boy, and your the cutest little boy ever!" She told him, blowing a raspberry on his belly and watching him squirm and giggle.

Brendon went to push her mouth away, pulling his little sweater down again, "I's mommy's cute baby?" Brendon asked her softly, watching her closely. He didn't like to be tickled, or well, he liked it, just not a lot. Tickling was fun, until he couldn't breathe, then it was scary to the small boy.

Sarah smiled and moved his hair out of his face and kissing his forehead, "Of course, you are. You're always such a gentleman, and such a big boy, but you're also mommy's little boy, and I love you so much, Brenny baby," Sarah told him softly, gently rubbing his tummy.

Brendon nodded and smiled, "I's Mommy's cute baby, can I has a bottle?" Brendon asked her softly, giggling out when Sarah pulled the blanket on the couch over him.

"What's the magic word, baby? Use your manners, " Sarah told him softly, watching the boy pause for a moment.

Brendon suddenly smiled and gasped out, "Can I p'ease have a bottle?" Brendon asked her, looking up at her sweetly. He knew Sarah was probably the best person for him right now, she helped him come back to a normal happy life.

Sarah nodded, and tucked Brendon in, "Stay in here, baby, I'll be right back," she told him softly. She went into the kitchen while the small boy rolled off the couch, landing on the ground with a thump. He crawled to his little toy box in the corner of the room, opening it up, and pulling out a few stuffies.

Brendon crawled to the middle of the room, laying them down, and starting to move them around and play with them like they were real. He loved his stuffed animals, his play room being absolutely full of them. He went more for the softer toys, Sarah thinking it was a comfort thing.

Soon, Sarah brought out a bottle of apple juice, sitting down beside the busy boy, "Hey, honey, mommy's back, what are you playing?" Sarah asked him, gently rubbing his back.

Brendon happily giggled and started explaining his entire imagined world for the stuffed animals, giving them funny voices and weird little names. Sarah laughed and smiled with him, softly kissing his cheek. She loved her imaginative amazing baby boy, he was an angel.


	19. Dress up (B.U. x D.W.)

Daddy- Dallon Weekes

Little- Brendon Urie

Brendon was sitting on his bed, happily giggling while Dallon got dressed and moved around the room. The little boy burst into a fit of laughter when Dallon pulled on a funny looking shirt, knowing the male was stressed, but that didn't give him a reason to dress funny.

Brendon crawled off the bed, stopping Dallon as he made his way to the bathroom, "Daddy, no. Go take that off," Brendon told him, the taller man's pout was freaking adorable, but Brendon wasn't going to let Dallon let himself go out looking like that.

Dallon smiled a little and kissed Brendon's forehead, "Are you going to make daddy look good?" Dallon asked him, watching Brendon nod happily and push him closer to the closest.

Brendon pulled the t-shirt off of Dallon, making him get it off over his head. Dallon was going out with a bunch of friends and had genuinely stressed all week about looking good. Brendon knew from the beginning Dallon wouldn't let him pick out his outfit until last minute, and that's where they were right now. Brendon pointed to his pants, and shook his head, "No way, off too!" Brendon told him, even if he liked the pants, it was funny to him.

Dallon shrugged and pulled off his jeans too, chucking them on the bed. "M'Kay, sweetheart, what would you like me to wear?" Dallon asked.

Brendon shrugged, looking through the closet. He knew what he wanted Dallon to wear, he'd been planning the whole week. Brendon pulled out a dark flowery shirt and gave it to Dallon. "This?" Dallon asked, thinking he could've picked this out.

Brendon playfully rolled his eyes, "Yeah, duh, just put it on, p'ease?" Brendon said, kissing Dallon's chin, while he liked seeing his daddy without a shirt on, he needed to get dressed. Brendon wanted to put makeup on him.

Dallon pulled the shirt on and did up the buttons. As Dallon did that, Brendon looked through the closet for his bright green bomber jacket, making him put that on too. Brendon cheered happily, "You look so good!" Brendon told him.

Dallon raised his eyebrow, "Baby. Pants." Dallon chuckled, and Brendon smirked softly, pointing to the ones he was wearing earlier. "You little stinker," he said, putting his jeans back on. Brendon fell into another fit of giggles, teasingly giving Dallon a pair of his own black and white striped thigh highs.

When Dallon took them apart, he sighed softly and chuckled again, "Alright, Mr. Helpful, for the rest of the night you can wear these, and one of my hoodies... as punishment." Dallon told him playfully, he knew Brendon was most likely going to anyway. 

Brendon pouted playfully, nodding and slipping out of his pants and into the thigh highs, giggling happily. "Daddy, now you can't go, I'm being cute!" Brendon told him, throwing off his t-shirt too, and getting Dallon's favorite and biggest hoodie.

Dallon smiled and kissed his lips when he came back, dressed up like Dallon had told him too, "Good boy, and I have to go, if I didn't, you'd bet your ass I'd stay here and cuddle your cute and precious booty all night long," he told the smaller boy, kissing his face a few times. 

Dallon stood up, or for a second anyway, until Brendon pushed him back in the bed, "Nuh uh, I'm doing daddy's makeup," Brendon told him, Dallon gave him a warning swat to the thigh, "Can I pretty please do daddy's makeup? I'll make it look really good," Brendon said softly.

The Daddy nodded and kissed Brendon's chin, "You May, but ask daddy first next time," Dallon told him, Brendon nodded and ran off to the vanity in their room. He got just a few things, like nude eyeshadow and eyebrow pen, and highlight.

Dallon watched his small boy get everything, nodding when he showed it to him, "Easy on the highlight, please, my price, other than that, it'll look good," Dallon told him softly, trusting the little, and having seen the looks he's done before.

Brendon giggled and straddled Dallon's lap. It took a good five or ten minutes before the little finally sprayed finishing powder on the male, smiling excitedly, "You look really good!" Brendon told him, kissing his cheeks. "My daddy's so sexy and pretty," Brendon said softly, kissing his lips again.

Dallon smiled at his words, kissing Brendon again, before checking the time, "Mkay, little one, daddy has to put his shoes on and then go," Dallon said softly, watching the little whine and shake his head no.

Brendon was a little clingy and getting a little smaller as time went on, but if he got too small, Dallon would always come home. Dallon kissed his lips one more time, "Hey, my little fruit loop, don't tell Dallon I said this, but there are cookies in the kitchen, and if they randomly go missing, I won't say a word," He said, trying to cheer him up.

Brendon giggled, nodding softly, "Gotta get's your shoes on, daddy, you's gotta go!" Brendon said excitedly, about to crawl off his lap, until Dallon stood up with his arms around Brendon, and carried them to the front door. Dallon slipped on his shoes, grabbing his keys and pulling Brendon in for a tight and close hug.

Brendon nuzzled into him, breathing in his scent, "Bye bye, daddy," Brendon said quietly, looking up at Dallon as he pulled away a little.

Dallon kissed his face a few more times, gently patting his bottom, "I want you to brush your adorable teeth by eight, shower if you start to get big again, if not, I'll bathe you tomorrow morning. Lock the door after I'm gone, and make sure you eat dinner. If you get too little, call me, sweet pea, You're my number one priority. Be good, Daddy loves you, and stay safe my beautiful baby," Dallon reminded him, almost giving him the same small speech every time.

Brendon nodded happily, hugging him tightly one last time and watching Dallon leave. He ran to the window, watching for Dallon's car to leave, and ran back to the front door, locking the top and bottom lock.

He instantly made his way to the speakers, hooking his phone up via Bluetooth. Surprisingly, no one had ever told him to turn his music down. He blasted music for what felt like hours, playing with his toys in the living room, humming and singing along with them.

When he next checked the phone, it was eight thirty, five minutes before Dallon was supposed to get home. Brendon turned off his music, turning the speakers off too, running upstairs, and quickly brushing his teeth.

Brendon sighed softly when he realized he'd forgotten about dinner or even showering. He felt small, so he'd just tell Dallon he was too little at some points to shower. And about dinner, he'd just say he got busy. Doing what? Playing. All night long.

He had spat in the sink when he heard Dallon's car pull up, cleaning out the sink and his toothbrush, putting it up and running downstairs to the front door. "Daddy! Daddy!" Brendon chimed happily, making grabby hands for him when the front door opened up. 

Dallon chuckled softly, and ran in and picked the small boy up. "Hello, my little boy, I see you've been having fun," Dallon said, noticing him out of breath and his messed up hair. "Were you a good boy while I was gone?" Dallon asked him, gently petting over his head.

Brendon smiled happily, and kissed Dallon's cheek, "Mhmn! I was the bestest boy ever!" Brendon said softly, wrapping his arms around Dallon's neck and hugging him again. "I's didn't take a shower though... Or eats dinner," Brendon said shyly, wanting to be honest, but not wanting to get in trouble.

Dallon nodded softly, waiting a minute to see if he was hiding anything else, and when he wasn't, Dallon kissed his cheek again, "That's Alright, honey, you can just eat now, c'mon let's go feed my baby," Dallon told him softly, carrying him into the kitchen.

Before long, the little boy was full of Mac and cheese and cereal, and Dallon was covered in little specks of cheese the boy couldn't keep to himself. He didn't mind feeding a hyperactive little, and the more he fed him, the smaller the boy got.

By the time they were finished eating, Brendon was a small boy, needing his daddy to take care of him and hold him. He sat in the dining room chair, watching Dallon as he went to the kitchen. He let out a whine, making grabby hands for him, "Daddy! Daddy!" Brendon whined softly for him, getting up on his knees.

Dallon washes out the bowl and cleaned himself up a little, getting a wet towel, and bringing it back to Brendon, trying to wash his mouth. Brendon whined and moved his mouth away, the little remains of cheese still there. "stay still, little one," Dallon cooed to him softly, Brendon whined and tried to push his hands away, "hey, hey, calm down, I just need to clean your face," Dallon whispered to him, trying to get the small boy to stay still.

Brendon kept pushing his hands away, whining until Dallon took both of his wrists into one hand, "Brendon, just let me clean you, okay? Either I clean your cheeks or no more kisses until you do it," Dallon said, which got Brendon to stop wiggling around as much. Dallon let go of his wrists, and Brendon went limp almost in the chair. Dallon gently gripped his chin, moving it back and forth as he got the last remains of cheese off Brendon.

Once he was finished, he let go, and kissed Brendon's nose, "Good boy, thank you," the taller male said softly, throwing the towel in the sink. 

Brendon giggles happily as Dallon picked him up, letting him carry him upstairs and smiling when he was sat down on the bed.

"Alright, sugar, can you stay here and watch a movie while daddy goes and gets ready for bed?" Dallon asked him softly, and Brendon nodded, crawling up to the top of the bed and laying there while Dallon got really for bed.


	20. Messy (T.J. x J.D)

Daddy- Josh Dun

Little- Tyler Joseph

All the toys strung out in the playroom would've looked stressful and messy, and to Josh, it was extremely messy.

Josh has gone on a business trip, and while he was gone, Tyler had gotten a little messy. Every time Josh was available, he called or FaceTimed the smaller boy, no wonder sometimes he was running out of the playroom. Tyler really didn't want Josh to see it.

It was a big mess.

All the stuffed animals were all over the floor, the toy box was empty. All the little toy soldiers were on the floor.

Tyler was hiding behind Josh's arm, knowing his daddy wasn't very happy with him. "Tyler, you know it's one of your rules to keep this cleaned while daddy's gone," Josh told him warningly, seeing the small bit of cleaning Tyler had done to make a walking path through the room.

Tyler gently gripped Josh's shirt, still hiding in his back, "I know, daddy, I just got busy... I would've, but it was boring and hard to clean." Tyler told him softly, Josh turned around to look down at Tyler, "And I didn't mean to get the stuffed animals out, I just got little, daddy," Tyler said, with a little pout on his lips, knowing he was in trouble. 

Josh sighed softly, knowing the little was trying his best to explain how the room got so messy in just two days, "I know, but somebody still made the mess, and somebodies still got to clean it," Josh said softly, picking up Tyler and bringing him to the middle of the room. He sat Tyler down in the middle of the floor, "Alright, little one, You only have to clean for thirty minutes, and then daddy will come in and help you, okay sugar?" Josh told the little boy softly, watching him whimper a little. The first thirty minutes of cleaning were always the worst, or so Tyler felt.

He couldn't help but whine out, "Daddy, I don't wanna clean, please don't make me," Tyler said to him softly, gripping Josh's shirt as the taller male stood up.

Tyler whined out when Josh made his hands let go, "No, sweetheart, you have to, it's either this or a spanking and lines," Josh warned him softly, pressing a kiss to the boy's forehead. Tyler nodded softly, watching Josh pet over his head one last time before watching him leave to do something boring like cleaning for fun or something.

Tyler slowly went around the room putting all of his stuffed animals on the shelf, in their spot and making them look nice. He picked up the race cars and animal toys, putting them in the toy chest. The bright clock on the walls slowly ticked by, twenty-five minutes had passed before Tyler even felt good about how the room looked. He crawled along the floor, picking up bits and pieces of toys on the floor and carrying them to the toy chest.

He hated cleaning, but he knew he had made this entire mess, and Josh Didn't deserve to have to clean it up too.

Tyler made the room as neat as he possibly could in thirty minutes, just needs a good vacuuming and it'd be perfect again. Tyler loved the bright and happy room, it was probably his favorite in the entire house, besides their bedroom.

Josh eventually came in around thirty minutes, looking genuinely surprised, "Good job, Ty, baby, it looks really good, when you go down for a nap later, daddy will finish it," Josh told him softly, leaning down and kissing Tyler's forehead and picking him up.

Tyler smiled and cuddled against him, "Thank you, papa!" Tyler told him happily, wiggling a little in his arms, "I's worked weally weally hard on it!" Tyler told him excitedly, "Like super duper hard!" Tyler added, and Josh kissed his nose.

"I bet you did, baby boy, thank you so much, it looks really really good," Josh told him, carrying him out of the playroom.

It was a long time before Josh had got Tyler to lay down for a nap, but when the boy finally did doze off, Josh snuck out to the car, having bought the small boy plenty of new toys and stuffed animals. He knew he spoiled Tyler, but what else could he do when the boy was so cute? And Josh always brought him home some kind of present from work trips.

He laid them out on the playroom floor after vacuuming, excited for when the small boy woke up. Each toy had a little tag on it, and Josh took them all off while he waited, not wanting little Tyler to choke on them. 

Once he heard shuffling in the hallways, he knew Tyler had taken a rather short nap, "In here, baby," Josh said loudly so Tyler would hear him. The little ran into the playroom, his blanket around his shoulders, and his eyes still a little sleep.

"Daddy!" Tyler giggled when he saw all the toys on the floor, blushing happily, he ran over to Josh, Bouncing into his lap, "Thankie!" Tyler said excitedly, extremely happy. He nuzzled into Josh's neck as the older boy held him, blushing happily.

Josh rubbed the little boy's back, "You're so very welcome, my angel," Josh told him, knowing soon enough he would have to put up new shelves for his stuffed animals. He loved the spoil the little boy, loving to see him happy.


	21. Playful (F.I. x G.W.)

Daddy- Gerard Way

Little- Frank Iero

Frank had his arms crossed over his chest, keeping his best pouty face on, trying to get what he wanted from Gerard. Candy.

Gerard ghosted his fingers over Frank's side, knowing his pouty fit would be over soon.

Frank squirmed away from him a little, letting out a soft whine. He looked up at Gerard with his eyes narrowed, "Don't you do it," Frank told him playfully, feeling Gerard's grip around his waist tighten, pulling him in closer.

Gerard kept gently moving his fingers over Frank's sides, and on his tummy, watching the small boy closely. Frank gently tried to wiggle out of Gerard's arms, hating the suspense before he was going to be tickled. 

Gerard chuckled softly, kissing his forehead, "Does a little cranky boy not want to be tickled? Maybe he should ask nicely?" Gerard suggested to him, watching the boy pout again and stay quiet for a moment. Gerard tickled his sides then, and his belly, Frank giggling and trying to wiggle away.

"No, daddy! Please!" Frank giggled out, trying to grab Gerard's hands at the same time. "Daddy!" The little whined out, blushing darkly when Gerard quit tickling him.

Gerard softly smiled, and pulled his little one closer, noticing him still trying to hide his amazing smile, "Come on, babyboy, before you can have any more candy, you have to ask nicely," Gerard told him. 

Frank pouted a little more, cuddling up against Gerard as he held him close, putting one of his hands over his mouth, wanting to be playful now, "Nuh-uh!" Frank muffled out. Gerard raised an eyebrow, gently tickling his side again, laughing softly as Frank giggled out and this time Didn't try and stop his hands for a little while.

"Oh yeah huh!" Gerard playfully told him, crawling on top of the little boy and tickling his sides quickly. Frank giggled loudly and gasped, moving his hands down to find Gerard's.

When Gerard stopped tickling him for a moment, Frank tried to catch his breath, looking up at Gerard excitedly. He loved to get playful with his daddy, Gerard always being careful not to hurt the little boy. 

Frank smiled up at Gerard, and leaned up to kiss his nose, "Can I p'ease have more candy, daddy?" Frank asked him again, looking up at Gerard with a happy small smile.

Gerard nodded softly, but not moving for a minute, before quickly peppering the boy's face, neck, and chest in many kisses. The little giggled out excitedly, blushing darkly, smiling widely as well, "Daddy, so many kisses!" Frank said, "Yous gonna over kiss me!" Frank warned him playfully.

Gerard stopped for a second, and looked up at Frank, and kissed him once more time. Frank gasped softly, going limp under Gerard, and fake coughing, "Oh no, daddy, I's been over kissed," Frank told him, whimpering softly.

Gerard checked his temperature, and sighed softly, "Uh oh, my poor little boy, is there anything daddy can do to make it better?" Gerard asked, sitting up and holding Frank in his arms and swaddling him close, "Poor little thing," Gerard cooed softly.

Frank played along, and acted sick, mustering up a little cough, "Needs candy to get better," Frank told him in a whisper and barely smirked. Gerard smiled and rolled his eyes, gently picking Frank up, and holding him on his hip, carrying him into the kitchen.

"What kind will make my baby feel the best?" Gerard asked him, Frank laid his head down on his shoulder, pointing to the pantry, "Sucker?" Gerard asked, and Frank nodded, he should've known, the boy loves his suckers. The taller male nodded, and carried Frank over to the pantry, getting him a random blue sucker out. He unwrapped it and gave it to Frank, who instantly put it in his mouth. "Do you feel better now, sweet boy?"

Frank nodded happily, slowly wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck, softly blushing, "Thank 'ou, daddy," Frank told him quietly, nuzzling into his neck as he sucked on the sucker. Gerard kissed his temple, taking him back into the living room, and sitting on the couch with him, watching Frank's favorite cartoons.


	22. Comfy (F.I. x G.W. x L.W.)

Mommy- Lindsey Way

Little- Gerard Way

Little- Frank Iero

Lindsey and her two boys were cuddling on the couch watching Brother Bear for the second time this week.

Frank was on her left, and Gerard on her right, each tucked into her side and holding onto the other as well. Lindsey gently rubbed their backs, softly humming to them. It was nap time, and it showed on the Littles sleepy smiles.

Gerard gently yawned, bringing his thumb up to his lips, softly sucking. He often did that and left it there until one of the other two pulled it out. And this time neither one of them pulled it out.

Lindsey gently hummed to her little boy's, keeping them hugged tightly against her. She knew she should be laying them down upstairs, but everything felt so peaceful, and she knew that as soon as she got them both upstairs and into their boxers, they'd be wide awake again. Lindsey didn't want to change it, the living room needing cleaning, and lunch needed to be made, but she was comfortable with her boys at her side. Why ruin perfection?

Frank nuzzled into her neck, softly giving her a sleepy kiss, "Can I's take a nap, mommy?" Frank asked her softly, looking down at Gerard, already out as he laid against her chest.

Lindsey kissed his nose and nodded, "Can you get Us all a blanket?" Lindsey asked him. Frank nodded and crawled to the edge of the couch, grabbing a warm fuzzy blanket, one of Gerard's favorites. He brought it back to their cuddle group, laying it over them and cuddling back up against Lindsey.

Frank giggled quietly, getting comfortable again as Gerard slept as Gerard tried to. "Mommy?" Frank asked softly, "Do you'd think Gee is gonna wake up soon?" Frank asked her softly, and Lindsey chuckled softly.

She moved her hand up to the small boy's hair, petting it and rubbing through it, "No, doll, Gee is going to be asleep for a long time. You have to take a nap too, sweet pea, you were the one just asking me to nap," Lindsey told him sweetly.

Frank nodded softly, Nuzzling back up against her and burying himself in her neck. Frank gently caressed Gerard's cheek, watching the small boy sleep, he pulled his thumb from his mouth, slowly replacing it with a pacifier. Lindsey looked down at the boy's, kissing his forehead, "Good boy, I didn't notice," she said softly.

Frank blushed softly, kissing her cheek back. He laid back down against her, watching Brother Bear. He eventually dozed off too, gently caressing Gerard's cheek still. Lindsey slowly fell asleep too, holding Frank and Gerard close.

~

Gerard gently whined into Lindsey's arm, gripping onto her chest, "Mommy?" He asked softly, and Lindsey slowly started to wake up when she heard her name. Frank and Gerard were essentially cuddling together while Lindsey held them.

Lindsey shifted to look Down at the sleepy-eyed boy, "Yes, Gee baby," she asked him softly, rubbing his back a little too. Gerard gently nuzzled against her, blushing happily.

He let out a quiet giggle, happy to have attention again, "I loves you, mommy," Gerard told her sweetly, smiling shyly as he looked up at her.

She loved both of her baby boy's very much, wanting to keep them happy and safe forever. "I love you too, honey," Lindsey told him, gently moving Frank to lay down on the couch, picking Gerard up, and carrying him into the kitchen, knowing she needed to start on lunch. "Alright, Gee Bear, we've got to make lunch, okay? Can you very sweetly and quietly wake Frank up? You know how sensitive he is about being woken up," she said softly, watching the little scamper back off into the living room.

Lindsey started working on lunch, Mac and Cheese, and pizza rolls(vegan of course).

Gerard however, was crawling on top of Frank, gently holding Frank in his arms, "Frankie, yous gotta get up!" Gerard whispered to him quietly. Frank whined, instead, cuddling more into his chest.

Frank gently gripped onto Gerard, "Gee, no, just cuddle wi'h me," Frank gently whimpered, nuzzling his face into Gerard's chest.

Gerard simply whined, and held Frank close, "But Frankie, Mommy said I had to wake yous up!" Gerard told him, and Frank shook his head, staying cuddled against the other male. Gerard smiled a little, gently kissing Frank's forehead, letting them stay cuddled up together.

Frank stayed cuddled against Gerard for a few more moments, "Gee?" Frank asked him quietly, looking up at him with half-shut eyes.

When the other male spoke his name, Gerard looked down at him, softly kissing his nose again. Frank barely woke up happy or this easy, so Gerard was thankful for that, "Mhmn?" He asked Frank, slowly caressing his back. They both relied on each other when Lindsey wasn't around.

Frank gently yawned and kissed Gerard's lips softly, laying his head back down against the couch when he pulled away. "Can we go's see mommy?" Frank asked him softly, getting out from under the blanket.

Gerard nodded happily and blushed, getting up with Frank and them both going off into the kitchen, "Mommy! Mommy! He's up!" Gerard said happily, running over to Lindsey, while frank sleepily moved into his bar stool.

Lindsey smiled and nodded, kissing Gerard's forehead, "Thank you, my baby boys, I love you both very much," Lindsey said, stirring the Mac and cheese.

Frank sleepily giggled, making grabby hands for Gerard, and when Gerard quickly ran over to hug him, Lindsey chuckled, watching her two boys play and love on each other while she made lunch.


	23. I love you (M.W. x P.W.)

Daddy- Pete Wentz

Little- Mikey Way 

Mikey had his kitten ears clipped to his head, and his tail around his waist, gently stroking the soft fur. He let it swing a little when he walked through the house, smiling as he began humming a song. The smaller boy lightly giggled when heard Pete hum the same song in the living room.

He walked into the living room, Pete looking up at him. Mikey gently took Pete's hand, and pulled him up from the couch, them both humming together as they slowly danced around the living room. Pete let Mikey do a small spin, dipping him down and kissing his nose and lips softly once.

When they both stood back up, Pete gently picked Mikey up, "I love you, baby," Pete whispered to him, watching Mikey's lightly blushing cheeks and his beautiful smile. His eyes always seemed to light up in the most spectacular way, and his arms slowly found their way around Pete's neck.

"I love you too, daddy, I always will," Mikey told him, gently kissing his lips again. Today Mikey was a little bigger than normal, and in kitten space, but Pete would always take care of him.

Pete sat down on the couch with Mikey, gently petting over his head. Mikey couldn't help but softly purr, blushing bashfully, and trying to hide his obvious love of being pet on.

"Who's my pretty kitty?" Pete asked him softly, slowly laying Mikey down on his lap, and petting over his body, "My little kitty is so precious, his cute little purrs, and precious tail. I can't believe daddy got so lucky to have such a beautiful and wonderful kitten," Pete said softly, knowing how fragile Mikey was and how to shut off he could get when he got nervous or shy.

Mikey closed his eyes, enjoying the petting and the words Pete spoke to him, "Thank you, daddy," he whispered out, feeling Pete scratch behind his ear softly, immediately melting into the touch, letting out a louder purr. He loved all the attention Pete gave him, knowing the male always loved him and would take care of him.

Pete hummed to Mikey, gently leaning over and kissing his nose and he continued to pet and scratch over Mikey's body, "Anything for my kitten," Pete told him softly, slowly caressing down Mikey's long legs and slowly just loving on his little kitten.

Mikey nuzzled into Pete's hand as he tried to move it away, letting out a soft whimper, "More, p'ease?" Mikey asked him, grinning when Pete complied. Mikey knew Pete spoiled him so badly, but he always seemed too happy to do so, and he would've continued petting him, just in a different area, but his ears and around them were Mikey's absolute favorite places to be pet.

Pete softly chuckled at how responsive Mikey's body was to being pet on, tracing one finger over his bare belly, watching the little goosebumps he got. Mikey was always really responsive, and Pete loved it.

Mikey gently took Pete's hand from his head, playfully biting down on his fingers. Pete chuckled and watched him, pulling his hand away from him, and bopping his nose, "What are you doing, kitty?" Pete asked him as he took his hand again, this time instead of licking his palm, playfully purring out as he felt Pete's hand still out over his belly.

"making daddy mine, " Mikey whispered, happily holding Pete's arm against him when he finished licking his Palm. He was pretty territorial, and he'd claimed Pete as his own in his mind, but knowing he wouldn't just leave Mikey. After all, they had plans to get married soon.

Pete chuckled softly, and kissed his forehead again, "I was always yours, baby," Pete told him softly. Mikey rolled over in his lap, relaxing against his arm, and letting Pete rub his back, "You never have to worry about us being over, kitten, I'll always love you," Pete told him quietly, gently patting his bottom too.

Mikey giggled and smiled, "I love you too," Mikey whispered back, purring and mewling into Pete's touch as they laid together for a while. Neither of them has much to do today, so they spent it making each other happy.


	24. Pets? (F.I.)

Little- Frank Iero

Frank Iero happily walked through the town after he got out of his car. A whole two months without a caregiver, and Frank was more than happy to stay without one.

His past caregivers weren't horrible, he just liked the "freedom" of being single. Did it get lonely? Absolutely. But did he have ways of never being lonely? Sort of. He was figuring that out.

His apartment had felt lonely lately, so instead of inviting people over, Frank did what? Went out and got a plant. And a bright pot for it. 

When the plant died, record time too, lasted a full week, Frank wanted a fish. And that's where he was heading right now. He'd read a lot about fish care and he thought he was ready. He wouldn't let them die like he had the plant. He had even gotten into a schedule of pretending to feed them. Now he just had to really do it.

Perhaps going to get a pet while border lining little space wasn't the best idea, but who was going to stop him?

Frank could use one word to describe him. Impulsive. 

Over the past month, he'd gotten a tongue piercing, a house plant, painted his bedroom baby blue, and rearranged every room in his house. But to admit, he was pretty good at designing.

When Frank walked into the pet store, he instantly smiled. The calming feeling of getting to take a pet home was an amazing thing.

He had a fish tank prepared and at home, now all he needed was a new roommate.

All the many different kinds of fish wowed him, bright? Neon? Dark? Big? Small?

So so many choices. He wanted them all. If they wouldn't end up eating each other or costing him way more than he could afford.

He carefully looked through them all, going more for the bright and colorful fish.

Then he spotted them. The sign on the front said "Platy", he really didn't know much about fish, but they all looked happy and cute. And they were certainly active. And that would be fun to watch while deep in little space.

Frank watched them for a small minute, deciding he wanted them. They all looked different and amazing. And Frank wanted them. He had like a twenty-gallon tank, but how many would go into one? Frank spotted an employee with bright red hair, but, Frank was wearing more of his little space attire.

Why couldn't he just dress like an adult? No more black or pastel jeans, forget the jumpers. No more bracelets.

Maybe the reason he liked being single was no one judged him. But everywhere he went someone judged him. Or so it felt. The weird glances and glares when he was happy about something.

Why couldn't people let him enjoy what he liked and they could stick to whatever they liked? Frank didn't like sports, but he never glared at anyone wearing a jersey.

While Frank was deep in thought, "Um, sir, do you need any help?" The bright-haired employee asked.

Frank read his name tag, Gee, nice name. But an even nicer face. Frank knew he shouldn't have thought like that, but he couldn't help it, the male was genuinely attractive. "Y-Yeah, how many of these fishies do you think would go into a twenty-gallon tank?" Frank asked him, mentally facepalming at himself. Gee just smiled at him, finding the smaller male cute anyway.

The male did look like a little, and just so happened, Gee was a caregiver, while Frank May have had someone else, Gee wanted to get to know him. "Ten, at most, maybe, but it'd be safer at Eight," Gee told him, watching Frank think for a moment.

Frank let out a soft giggle, looking back up at the fish, "I want 'em," Frank said, he knew he shouldn't have been getting little just randomly out in public, but he couldn't help it. He was excited, and a little sleepy, but overall, he really wanted the pretty fish.

Gee helped Frank pick out fish food first, then a few more cute decorations for it, and then slowly helped him pick out eight really different looking Platies.

They were all really cute and amazing to Frank, and he was more than excited to put them in the tank. He giggled out as he watched them swim around in the bag.

"Alright, now, Make sure you put them in the tank as soon as possible, and feed them, if anything happens to them or they start acting strange, just call the shop, we'll help you," Gee said softly, sad to have to watch Frank go, he seemed like such a fun and amazing person.

Frank nodded and smiled, happily shaking Gee's hand, "M'kay, by any chance, could I get your phone number? For the fish of course," Frank giggled softly, his cheeks blushing a little. He wasn't looking for a relationship, but maybe a friendship, and who knows where it'll go from there. 

Gee smiled at Frank, getting a store card, and a pen, quickly scribbling down his number on the paper, with his signature. Frank happily took the paper, smiling up at Gee, "Thank you!" Frank said softly.


	25. Sippy! (B.U. x D.W.)

Daddy- Dallon Weekes

Little- Brendon Urie

Brendon laid out on the bean bag in their bedroom, sleeping soundly. He'd been put down for a nap around thirty minutes ago, and had just now fallen asleep, after moving from the bed and down to his little space corner. With his bean bag and stuffed animals.

Dallon didn't mind though, Brendon had been doing it for a while now. He'd started sleeping there when Dallon made him the space, it being the coziest spot in the room.

Brendon had his night light turned on, and the blinds shut, all bundled up under two blankets, hugging his favorite blue stuffed animal against his chest.

Nearly an hour later, Brendon slowly started to wake up, letting out a needy whine. He didn't know where Dallon was, but he wanted his daddy.

Brendon crawled over to the bed, giggling quietly when he grabbed his phone, before quickly rushing over to his spot.

"Daddy! Needs cuddles!" Brendon typed into his phone, sending it to Dallon. It was a few minutes before he heard Dallon coming into the bedroom, peeking his head out from under the blanket. "Hey, daddy!" Brendon giggled out, making grabby hands up for the taller male.

Dallon smiled happily, going over to the small boy, gently kissing his forehead, "Hi, babyboy, did you have a nice nap?" Dallon asked, getting on the bean bag with Brendon. Brendon laid closely with Dallon, nuzzling into his chest with a small happy smile. He was still a little sleepy, and his daddy was so big and cuddly. And all Brendon could do was cuddle with him.

Brendon pulled the blanket over them, "Mhmn, I's did," Brendon told him, letting out a small yawn. Dallon wrapped his arms tightly around Brendon, holding the little boy close. Within a few minutes of cuddling, Brendon was small in little space, his thumb in his mouth, and his eyes fluttering. He wasn't sleepy, just looking around the room in his little state of mind.

Dallon slowly sat up with Brendon holding onto his chest, getting off of the bean bag, and holding Brendon tightly in his arms. "Do you want a Sippy cup, sweetheart?"

Brendon softly nodded, moving a little in Dallon's arms and reaching for his pacifier on the bed. Dallon leaned over a little letting Brendon pick it up, " 'Ippy!" Brendon slid the pacifier in his mouth, laying his head down on dallons shoulder.

The taller male carried Brendon downstairs, sitting him on the counter. He grabbed him a Sippy cup, filling it with juice, and when he looked back at Brendon, he was gone. "Brenny? Baby?" Dallon called out softly, hearing little shuffling on the floor behind the counter. He screwed the lid back onto the cup, "Are you hiding from daddy?" Dallon asked him quietly, hearing his small giggle. He playfully started checking the cabinets, then the closets, "Well, you're really good at it, I can't find you anywhere!" Dallon told him, starting to check in the living room too. Brendon crawled away and back into the kitchen, getting up on the counter.

"Daddy! I's right here!" Brendon told him happily, making grabby hands for him.

Dallon gasped playfully when Brendon called out to him, "Oh my! I didn't even see you!" Dallon said happily, going to go pick up his baby and peppering his face with many many kisses. Brendon knew this was where he was happy, right with Dallon, enjoying his attention and love, returning it in any way he could.


	26. Stressed (T.J. x J.D)

Daddy- Josh Dun

Little- Tyler Joseph

Tyler was laid across his chair in the bedroom, finishing up his writing pieces. He was trying to find any last mistakes and adding any other arguments, trying to make himself sound as credible as he could.

It was his final year of college, and he wanted to make his last year his absolute best. He was stressed, and keeping himself in big space was hard. He had the temptation to just stick his thumb in his mouth and curl up watching a good movie until Josh got home.

But he couldn't. He had to finish this. He'd procrastinated far too long to push it odd. He was almost done, but it was taking a lot out of him. He wrote sentence after sentence, trying to word together his argument while correcting everything wrong with it.

He worked until he heard his phone buzz, pouting softly as he looked around on the desk for it. He found it under one of his books, reading over his text.

"Almost home, Babyboy, Daddy's got a present for you," - Jishwa ❤️

Tyler softly smiled, before looking back at his half-finished paper. He had a page and a half left, at least, and to finished correcting his wording and editing for any final mistakes.And this was just his rough draft.

"Mkay, daddy, I miss you so much," Tyler responded, laying his head down on the desk. His stomach was starting to hurt, and he just wanted to shove it all off the desk and light it on fire.

But he couldn't. He'd put a lot in it for the past couple of days, now he just needed to put more in to finish it.

He worked for another ten minutes until giving up for today. He ran his hands through his hair, tugging at the ends. Tyler felt like crying, he wanted to. But he knew as soon as he started crying, he wouldn't be able to stop for a while. 

Tyler pushes himself out of the chair, and flopped on the bed nearby, letting out a quiet huff. Then, the tears started flowing in a matter of seconds. He couldn't help it when he let it a sob. His body felt broken and sleepy. He couldn't help but let out a soft whine.

Tyler wanted Josh. He needed him more like. It felt like he was falling apart and the only thing holding him together was the shirt and pants he was wearing.

When the front door opened, Tyler was crying even harder, his little body shaking as tears poured down his cheeks.

Josh eventually came into the bedroom, seeing the small ball on the bed, and rushing over to him. "Hey, baby, what's the matter, daddy's here now, talk to me," Josh told him softly, quietly humming to him as he pulled Tyler into his arms.

Tyler sobbed into his shoulder, not able to get out words after all the tears and sobs. "D-addy, I's sorry," Tyler eventually mumbled out. 

Josh's heart broke, he didn't know why Tyler was so upset, but he wanted to help the small male. Josh wrapped his arms around Tyler, softly kissing his forehead as he rocked him. "Shh Shh, baby, just take a minute to calm down, and then we can talk," Josh said quietly, rocking and holding Tyler close for a minute. He just wanted the boy to be happy, and whatever was bothering him, Josh wanted to help.

After a few minutes, Tyler's heart-wrenching sobs slowly quit, "Daddy?" Tyler asked him softly, nuzzling against his chest. He was slowly realizing everything he was stressed out about, wasn't that big of a deal in comparison to everything else.

"Yes, baby?" Josh rubbed over his back, still not entirely sure what was wrong to begin with.

Tyler took a deep breath, slowly untangling himself from around Josh's body, looking up at him again, "Thank you for helping me feel better," Tyler whispered softly, kissing his cheek softly. Josh nodded and hugged him close, humming to him softly.

Tyler leaned against Josh and gently sucked his thumb, "Little one, You never have to thank me for taking care of you, I love doing to it, and it's my job as your daddy and boyfriend, baby, I'd do anything to make you happy," Josh told him sweetly, gently pulling his thumb out of his mouth, and replacing it with a pacifier.

Josh waited a few minutes before speaking up again, "Baby, can I ask what was making you so upset?" Josh asked him softly, and Tyler pointing over to the desk. Josh slowly shifted and left Tyler on the bed, kissing his forehead before walking to the desk, and scanning over a few papers, "Too much?" Josh asked, looking back at the puffy teary-eyed boy on the bed, he slowly nodded, crawling to the edge of the bed.

"Read it, it doesn't make any sense," Tyler told him softly, he really thought he knew about this topic, but apparently, all he could muster up was a bunch of nothing. Would he turn it in any way? Absolutely not. That's stressed him out too much.

Tyler waited patiently as Josh read the entire thing, playing with his hands as he watched. "I think it's really good, sweetheart," Josh commented after a few page flips, still going to finish, but it did seem good so far.

The smaller boy rolled his eyes, flopping down against the bed with a frustrated sigh, letting himself try to relax on the bed, "Yeah, well my professor will say it sounds like bullshit," Tyler said quietly, tears burning at his eyes again.

Josh looked up at him as soon as he heard the word leave Tyler's lips, "Hey, no they won't, I promise, it's not bullshit, it's really good work, Tyler, maybe not your best, but it's really good as is," Josh said, knowing he was getting upset all over it again, and for good reason, this class was really important to pass.

Tyler looked up at him, rubbing his eyes, "Don't compare that to my best work," Tyler replied with a soft laugh, "Compare it to my worst, it'd make more sense," He added after a second, slowly massaging his eyes to get the red puffiness to go away.

Josh chuckled softly, moving to sit down beside Tyler on the bed, "I don't think it's your worst, I mean if you think about it, you spelled your name right, that's better than what you did in kindergarten, the you from back then would be so happy and surprised they could write something like this. Not everything you do will be perfect, but everything you do will be amazing compared to where you started. Last year, you would've stressed way more over this, because you didn't know it, this is pretty new stuff, Tyler. Next time, don't spend the entire day trying to start and finish, and give yourself think time," Josh explained to him softly, gently rubbing over his stomach as Tyler laid on the bed.

Tyler blinked slowly for a minute, thinking about what Josh said, gently taking his hands and lacing their fingers together, "Thank you," Tyler whispered out softly, sitting up and wrapping his arms tightly around Josh's neck, and burying his face in him, completely hiding in him.

Josh pulled Tyler into his lap, hugging him tightly, "Anything for you, my love," Josh felt Tyler's hands grip his shirt, and he just pulled the boy closer, knowing how much Tyler needed someone to encourage him when he was stressed.

Luckily, Tyler did finish the paper, and every other assignment due, eventually getting a pretty good grade on it, not his best, but not his worst. Josh took them out for ice cream and a movie when Tyler told him, and Tyler graduated later that year, happily saying "Yes" when Josh proposed two years later.


	27. Stars (P.T. x P.W) Part 2

Daddy- Pete Wentz

Little- Patrick Stump

Pete had gotten used to the usual silence of everyday life at home, the way you could hear the music from another room, and how the rain always seemed to hit the roof harder to echo into Pete's ear.

But today. That was the exact opposite. Nothing about today was quiet. Patrick was even more stressed out than normal, and by evening, the two recognized the normal tornado sirens that justified that earlier feeling.

Moving out in the country was a good idea, but the weather was definitely different and more of a threat.

When Patrick quickly pulled Pete to the basement, Pete tried his best to calm him down, but this was the most upset he'd ever seen Patrick.

And when Pete insisted on going upstairs to grab blankets, water, phone chargers, and snacks, Patrick lost it.

Frantically gripping and pulling Pete back down on the floor with him underneath the table.

"Hey, Hey, baby, it's okay, the news is saying a tornado hasn't touched down yet, it's just raining hard. It's okay, I promise. And while we're down here, I want to make sure you're comfortable, so, please let me go upstairs really quickly and get some things?" Pete asked him softly.

Patrick let go of Pete's shirt, quickly signing "Please don't," to the male, before instantly latching onto him again. What made matters worse was when thunderstruck, and nearly shook the house.

Pete couldn't put Patrick through the stress of being alone down here in the unfinished basement while it was almost pitch black outside. He sat down beside him, pulling Patrick close in his arms. The small boy instantly cuddled against him, burying himself in Pete's side.

Patrick let out a small sob as more lightning and thunder shook the house, the lights flickering. Pete just held him close and slowly rocked them, "Baby, let me up for a minute, I can make this better, I promise," Pete said quietly, Patrick looked up at him, "I'll stay downstairs, I just know how to make this easier," Pete told him. Surprisingly, Patrick released him.

Pete got up off the floor, getting the battery powered lantern, and turned it on, laying it in front of Patrick. He also walked over to the windows, looking out of them for a minute, before pulling the shades down. As he was walking back to Patrick, he turned the lights off, now they wouldn't know if the power went off.

Patrick smiled for the first time since they'd gotten down here when Pete sat down beside him again, "There, a little better, right?" Pete said, hoping Patrick could ignore the prominent thunder and wind that he couldn't fix.

Patrick nodded softly, laying his head down on Pete's shoulder. They stayed like this for a few more minutes, before Patrick pointed to the stairs, "You want to go upstairs?" Pete asked, receiving a quick head shake, "Do you want me to go upstairs?" A nod, "Okay, baby, I'll be right back," Pete promised him, kissing his forehead as he got up again, and headed off upstairs.

It was a couple minutes before Pete had shut the basement door and was on his way back downstairs. He laid out on the floor Patrick's phone, their chargers, water bottles, a bottle, a bag of chips, a bag of popped popcorn, and Patrick's computer with its charger and two blankets.

Patrick reached for his computer, pulling it into his lap, subconsciously signing "Movie" while he loaded up Netflix. Pete smiled as he watched Patrick sign words like he did when he was stressed.

Pete gently picked Patrick up, putting the blanket under them and wrapping the other one around their shoulders. Another loud crash of thunder shook the house, and Patrick nuzzled closely against Pete until the loud noise ceased for another minute.

Rain poured outside, and lightning occasionally struck. 

Patrick pulled up the movie "Moana", pressing play and happily cuddling against Pete's side as they watched the movie.

It was another four hours before Pete got an alert on his phone that the tornado warning was officially over, and Patrick had passed out a little while after they started their second movie. Pete packed up all of there stuff inside the blankets, picking Patrick up and putting him on Pete's back, carrying him and their things upstairs. The rain still poured outside, and Pete felt bad Patrick didn't get to see his stars tonight, but the boy had more things in his mind tonight besides the stars.

Pete thought he was just stressed and scared by the tornado, and as he tucked them both into bed, Pete couldn't help but smile as Patrick sleepily opened his eyes and looked up at him. "it's over baby, just go back to sleep," Pete told him softly, he cuddled up against Patrick as they both cuddled and fell to sleep.


	28. An Unexpected Movie Night (P.S. x B.U.)

Daddy- Brendon Urie

Little- Patrick Stump

Patrick sat at the window, watching the snow whip and fall outside. It was calling for a snowstorm over the next few days, and that was Patrick's greatest concern at the moment.

Brendon was two states away.

And his flight had been canceled.

Patrick wiped his eyes again, the tears still falling, but slower. He felt tired and weak, and now wasn't a good time for a nap, he needed to make sure his friends could make it down their road.

Brendon asked them to go check on Patrick since he was alone, and thank goodness Brendon had, Patrick wouldn't have.

He didn't want anyone but Brendon.

As much as his friends helped, and made him happy, nothing was like having Brendon by his side.

Eventually, he saw the silver car drive over the hill, letting out a small sigh. He watched the car closely, making sure it was parked before Patrick even dared blink.

Patrick quickly got off the floor and ran downstairs and to the front door, letting Tyler in.

Tyler smiled softly at the small boy, gently ruffling his hair, "Hey, 'Trick, you doing okay?" Tyler asked as he slid off his jacket.

Patrick nodded softly, "Mhmn, I made us brownies and they're all done! And so so good," Patrick told him softly, taking his hand and pulling him into the kitchen after he'd gotten his jacket and shoes off. Tyler smiled happily as he watched the small boy, he didn't mind watching Patrick while Brendon was away. Patrick was one of his good friends, and he'd do anything to make sure he felt safe and comfortable.

Tyler smiled happily and watched Patrick grab a knife and cut another piece out of the brownie pan. Tyler got a napkin out, and gave it to Patrick, letting him set two brownies on it. "They look really really good," Tyler told him softly, getting out two cups, and filling them up with milk.

It was a few hours of movie watching and happy giggles before Patrick got a call on his phone. He ran over to the side table and grabbed his phone, answering it immediately.

"Daddy!" Patrick giggled out, hearing Brendon's chuckle on the other end. Patrick happily jumped up and down as he spoke, looking at Tyler excitedly.

"Hey, babyboy, Daddy's found a new way home, but I won't be able to get on the flight until tomorrow, but I'll be home before bedtime tomorrow, I promise baby," Brendon told him, going to get a flight that just a little farther away from home, but it'd get him home quicker than waiting another day for his original flight.

Patrick gasped and giggled happily, he could make it another day, even if he wanted Brendon home right now, pouting and arguing with him wouldn't fix anything. "Really? You's gotta be home tomorrow then, I made brownies!" Patrick told him happily, more than happy to play with Tyler while he waited.

Tyler got up off the couch, "I'm going to get my bag, 'Trick, I'll be right back," Tyler told him softly, as he headed out the front door without his jacket.

Patrick nodded softly, before he missed Brendon. He missed him a lot.

"That's really good, baby, when I get home I'll cuddle you forever. We can watch whatev-"

"Daddy, I miss you," Patrick whimpered out softly, his eyes watering up. When he heard the front door open, he jumped up and ran off upstairs into his bedroom again.

Brendon's end was silent for a second. Patrick swore he'd hung up before he heard a small "I miss you too, little one," Brendon told him softly. Patrick realized how much he missed seeing his daddy, and how their bed barely smelt like him anymore, and that when he went to sleep, the only thing warm was the spot his computer just was.

Patrick wiped his eyes again, falling back on the bed, "I just want you back with me," Patrick said quietly, he knew he was being selfish, this was for Brendon's work but Patrick didn't think he could handle another few days without his daddy again.

Brendon softly coughed on his end, "I know, sweetheart, I'll be back with you soon enough, can you do daddy a big favor and be. Really good boy for Tyler and try and stay happy for him?" Brendon asked him softly, trying to stay positive himself for the small boy.

Patrick nodded softly, "I will, Daddy, I'll be the bestest boy ever! I'll show him all my stuffies! And it'll be so much fun, I promise," Patrick told him softly, trying to get happy again, it was hard though. The boy just wanted his daddy. Tyler was one of his closest friends, but Tyler couldn't "love" him as Brendon did. It was strictly platonic between the two, with Brendon, it was romantic. And lovey-dovey. And Patrick was a sucker for that.

Brendon chuckled softly, "Of course it will be, baby, don't forget to shower and brush your teeth, you can even stay up past bedtime tonight if you want," Brendon promised him for softly. He wanted everything to just kiss the boys face. And cuddle him close. And watch the snow fall outside with him. But he could wait a day to make his baby happy again.

"Thankie daddy! We's gonna watch so many good movies, I'll send you a text when I go to bed, if I do," Patrick giggled out quietly.

Brendon chuckled on his ends, "Mhmn, Baby, you do need to go to bed at some point though," Brendon hoped he'd go to be just a little after his bedtime, but going to let him stay up as late as he wanted anyway. He knew the small boy couldn't normally stay up past one am so he didn't have much to worry about.

Patrick giggled quietly, sitting up on the bed, "I don't wanna hang up, I miss you too much.Can't you just stay on the phone forever? Or until you get home tomorrow?" " Patrick asked him softly, before standing up on the floor and walking around the room nervously.

Brendon sighed softly, "no, baby, I still have work to do, I wish we could? And also you need to make Tyler feel welcome here. You need to give him attention too, he might be lonely, little one, you gotta take care of your best buddy," Brendon told him, trying to get Patrick little so he wouldn't be worried or get upset again.

Patrick giggled quietly, "Nuh uh! Tyjo's a big boy, he can take care of himself, daddy," Patrick told him happily, trying to think about the way he had ever taken care of Tyler, there wasn't any way besides emotional.

Brendon chuckled softly, "Oh yes you do, baby boy, Ty needs somebody to keep him happy, and you're the cutest little munchkin I can think of that can do that. You know, I hear he really really likes the movie Cinderella? I think you should make him watch it with you, sweetie,"

Patrick happily gasped, grinning at the thought, he ran back downstairs, jumping on the couch beside Tyler and his bag, "Tyjo! We's gotta watch Cinderella! It's gonna be so much fun!" Patrick said, giggling himself as he heard Brendon's laugh on the other line.

Tyler smiled up at Patrick, gently ruffling up his hair, "Alright then, 'Trick, you go put the movie in and I'll make popcorn for us," Tyler told him, smiling as Patrick ran over to the DVD player. And searching for the cd.

"Patrick, sweetie, daddy had to go and work a little more, can you be a good boy and play with Tyler?" Brendon asked him softly, hearing Patrick's whine as he spoke. 

Patrick sat down on his bottom on the floor, "Do you's gotta go?" Patrick asked him quietly, lazily looking through the CDs. He knew the longer he stayed on the phone, the harder it would be for him to hang up.

Brendon chuckled softly, "I'm afraid I do, sweetpea, you can have fun with Tyler though, I love you so so much," Brendon told him sweetly, and Patrick giggled quietly.

"M'kay, Daddy,I love you too, bye bye!" Patrick whispered out quietly, taking out the Cinderella DVD, and popping out the DVD, and sliding it into the DVD player.

Brendon sighed softly, "Bye bye, baby, have fun," Brendon told him, the two whispering more goodbyes before hanging up.

Tyler came back into the living room, "Ready for the movie, Trick?" Tyler asked him, laying the bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table and sitting himself down on the couch.

Patrick nodded softly, crawling up on the couch, the two cuddling and watching the movie, and a few more through the night.

When Patrick was finally back in Brendon's arms, it wasn't until later the next night. Tyler and Patrick went to go meet Brendon at the airport, and as soon as Patrick could, he had run up to Brendon and jumped in his arms.

"Daddy!" Patrick giggled out happily, nuzzling into Brendon's neck, feeling him sit his carry on bag down. He chuckled softly, holding Patrick close and tightly in his arms.

Tyler went off to go get Brendon's bag from the baggage claim, while Brendon held Patrick tightly, "Baby, I missed you so much," Brendon told him quietly, breathing in the scent of Patrick and smiling softly. He picked Patrick up off the ground, holding him tightly. 

Patrick gripped Brendon's shoulder tightly, blushing happily as he kissed Brendon's lips a few happy times. "I missed you too, daddy, so so much," Patrick said softly, nuzzling back into his neck.


	29. ILY2 (B.U x D.W.)

Daddy- Dallon Weekes

Little- Brendon Urie

Brendon laid out on the bean bag in their bedroom, sleeping soundly. He'd been put down for a nap around thirty minutes ago, and had just now fallen asleep, after moving from the bed and down to his little space corner. With his bean bag and stuffed animals.

Dallon didn't mind though, Brendon had been doing it for a while now. He'd started sleeping there when Dallon made him the space, it being the coziest spot in the room.

Brendon had his night light turned on, and the blinds shut, all bundled up under two blankets, hugging his favorite blue stuffed animal against his chest.

Nearly an hour later, Brendon slowly started to wake up, letting out a needy whine. He didn't know where Dallon was, but he wanted his daddy.

Brendon crawled over to the bed, giggling quietly when he grabbed his phone, before quickly rushing over to his spot.

"Daddy! Needs cuddles!" Brendon typed into his phone, sending it to Dallon. It was a few minutes before he heard Dallon coming into the bedroom, peeking his head out from under the blanket. "Hey, daddy!" Brendon giggled out, making grabby hands up for the taller male.

Dallon smiled happily, going over to the small boy, gently kissing his forehead, "Hi, babyboy, did you have a nice nap?" Dallon asked, getting on the bean bag with Brendon. Brendon laid closely with Dallon, nuzzling into his chest with a small happy smile. He was still a little sleepy, and his daddy was so big and cuddly. And all Brendon could do was cuddle with the male.

Brendon pulled the blanket over them, "Mhmn, I's did," Brendon told him, letting out a small yawn. Dallon wrapped his arms tightly around Brendon, holding the little boy close. Within a few minutes of cuddling, Brendon was small in little space, his thumb in his mouth, and his eyes fluttering. He wasn't sleepy, just looking around the room in his little state of mind.

Dallon slowly sat up with Brendon holding onto his chest, getting off of the bean bag, and holding Brendon tightly in his arms. "Do you want a Sippy cup, sweetheart?"

Brendon softly nodded, moving a little in Dallon's arms and reaching for his pacifier on the bed. Dallon leaned over a little letting Brendon pick it up, " 'Ippy!" Brendon slid the pacifier in his mouth, laying his head down on Dallon's shoulder.

The taller male carried Brendon downstairs, sitting him on the counter. He grabbed him a Sippy cup, filling it with juice, and when he looked back at Brendon, he was gone. "Brenny? Baby?" Dallon called out softly, hearing little shuffling on the floor behind the counter. He screwed the lid back onto the cup, "Are you hiding from daddy?" Dallon asked him quietly, hearing his small giggle. He playfully started checking the cabinets, then the closets, "Well, you're really good at it, I can't find you anywhere!" Dallon told him, starting to check in the living room too. Brendon crawled away and back into the kitchen, getting up on the counter.

"Daddy! I's right here!" Brendon told him happily, making grabby hands for him.

Dallon gasped playfully when Brendon called out to him, "Oh my! I didn't even see you!" Dallon said happily, going to go pick up his baby and peppering his face with many many kisses. The small boy shrieked and giggled as Dallon kissed him.

Dallon smirked happily as the small boy giggled and wiggled around in his arms, "Daddy!" Brendon giggled out tightly, gripping onto his shirt as Dallon held him.

The taller male carried Brendon out into the living room as he lightly tickled his sides, softly brushing a hand through Brendon's messy hair once they sat down. He laid him down on the couch, pressing a kiss to his belly as he stood up again, "Stay here, Brenny baby," Dallon made his way back into the kitchen, grabbing his Sippy cup. He brought the small cup back to the boy, kissing his forehead again as he sat down beside him, "Good boy, sweetie," Dallon praised him softly, pulling the giggling boy into his lap and giving him the Sippy cup.

Brendon leaned against Dallon, taking a small sip from the cup before playfully throwing it down on the couch, and wrapping his arms tightly around Dallon's neck. "I loves 'ou daddy," Brendon spoke cheerfully, cuddling against his chest as he held on tightly to the male. Dallons arms snaked around his small body, gently hugging Brendon back, pulling away for a second to kiss his cheek, before pulling him into another tight hug.

"I love you too."


	30. Sick (F.I x G.W)

Daddy- Gerard

Little- Frank

Frank skipped through the house happily, his favorite music playing, and his little self giggling and as happy as ever.

Until he found Gerard.

Asleep.

When Frankie wanted to play.

He knew it wasn't nice to wake someone up while they slept, and his daddy looked so comfy, but Frank needed his daddy.

He quietly snuck over to the couch where he was laying, the rain outside the house meaning he'd have to find a way to play inside all day, and he just wanted his daddy.

Frank gently crawled up into his lap, smiling as he cuddled up close against his chest, "Daddy?" Frank asked softly, gently gripping onto his shirt.

Gerard quietly stirred, mumbling out something that the small boy couldn't understand.

Frank whimpered softly, gently shaking him as he sat up in his lap, "Dada," Frank quietly whined, his small self wanting his daddy, needing him now. When Gerard still didn't move, Frank let out a soft cry, laying his head down on Gerard's lap, "Dada," Frank whimpered out, his little eyes watering up.

Gerard opened his eyes when frank's little body shook on top of him, gently wrapping his arms tightly around him, "Hey, kitten, Shh, daddy's here," Gerard told him sweetly, kissing the top of his head.

Frank looked up at him when he spoke, putting his arms around Gerard's neck, staying close to him, "Dada!" Little Frankie giggled out happily, his mind happy that he was getting the attention from his daddy.

Gerard smiled softly, kissing Frank's forehead, "Hey, kitten, daddy doesn't feel good," Gerard told him softly, rubbing his side softly. His head hurt and he was pretty sure he was getting a cold.

Frank frowned a little as Gerard spoke, leaning forward and kissing his forehead, "Dada sicky?" Frank whispered to him.

Gerard nodded softly, rubbing over Frank's back, "Maybe, sweetpea, he just doesn't feel good right now," He explained to the small boy. Frank pouted softly, sliding off of his lap, and gripping Gerard's hand, pulling him to stand up. "Baby, where are we going? Daddy doesn't feel good," Gerard told him softly, even if Frank just continued to drag him through the house. Frank pulled him upstairs, and into their bedroom.

"S'eepy," Frank mumbled out quietly, pushing Gerard down onto the bed, "You's sick, you need sleep," he said quietly.

Gerard hesitantly laid down on the bed, covering him and Frank up, "Thank you, baby, are you going to lay with daddy?" Gerard asked him softly, petting over the boy's head.

Frank giggled quietly, nuzzling against his chest, "Mhmn's gotta take care of yous," Frank blushed softly, laying against him, before shooting up again, running out of the room quickly. Gerard sighed softly, closing his eyes for a minute while he waited for Frank to come back.

It was a few moments before Frank waddled back into the room, laying all the things in his arms down on the bed; a box of band-aids, a water bottle with stickers all over it, a stuffed animal, Frank's favorite kid's book, and a bottle of ibuprofen.

Gerard smiled at him softly, patting the spot beside him, "C'mon, lay down, do you want daddy to read to you?" Gerard asked him softly, even if his head hurt, and he was worn out.

Frank shook his head, crawling up to Gerard on the bed, he laid the medicine down on his chest, clumsily opening the water bottle, dripping some of it down on the bed, before giving it to him as he took some of the medicine. He crawled back to the edge, grabbing the band-aids, taking one and sticking it to Gerard's forehead, "All better," Frank whispered softly, giving him the top to the water bottle.

Gerard grinned and sat up a little to kiss to his nose, "Yes, baby, all better, come lay with me for a while," Gerard said to him softly, pulling him down to lay with him, and moving the band-aid just a little on his forehead to make the boy happy.

Frank resisted for a minute, wiggling in his arms, before reaching for the book, babbling as he flipped through the book.

Gerard hummed quietly as Frank "read" to him, rubbing over his stomach. Frank eventually laid the book down, cuddling close against Gerard's chest, "Daddy's gonna feel better," Frank promised him quietly, holding on tightly to Gerard's chest and body.

The daddy nodded, laying his head down on the bed, "Alright, baby, I will get better, thank you for taking care of me," Gerard whispered to him, softly pressing kisses to the top of his head as they relaxed.

"You's welcome," Frank said quietly, gently gripping his shirt as they laid together.


	31. Grabby Hands (J.D. x T.J.)

Daddy- Tyler Joseph

Little- Josh Dun  
  


Josh made grabby hands up for Tyler as the other male got ready, softly pouting until Tyler gave him attention, still in his own pajamas.

"Yes, babyboy?" Tyler asked him softly, leaning over and kissing his forehead, before picking him up.

Josh happily giggled, fluffing up Tyler's hair, "Need attention," Josh told him with a playful pout, before leaving a soft kiss to his cheek.

Of course, Josh needed attention, and Tyler was more than happy to give it to him, "You've got all of mine, sweetheart," Tyler said, blushing at all the little's cute affection. He rocked the small boy in his arms, "My shy little boy has all of my attention," Tyler told him sweetly, letting the boy lay his head down on his shoulder as he walked them around the room, giving up on getting ready for a little while.

Josh gently moved his thumb to his mouth as Tyler walked them around the room, looking up at Tyler, nothing in the world meaning as much to him as Tyler did.

Tyler softly hummed to the small male, one hand rubbing over his back, "You're too cute for your own good," Tyler told him, laying him down on the bed. Josh pouted as he looked up at Tyler, making grabby hands up for him, "Shh, baby, daddy's here," Tyler told him softly, softly pressing little kisses all over his body. He pulled his shirt up, trailing kisses all over his stomach, before moving the shirt over his head, leaving kisses on his face, and arms while he took the shirt completely off.

Josh blushed and smiled while Tyler peppered kisses all over him, before giggling out loudly as Tyler left a raspberry over his belly. He playfully put his hands in Tyler's hair as he did, wiggling underneath him, "Daddy!" Josh giggled out, blushing darkly.

Tyler pulled away after a minute or so, pulling the little's pajama pants down, "Little cutie," Tyler said softly, gently squishing his thighs as Josh blushed and giggled. Tyler picked the boy up again, carrying him over to the closet, letting him pick out his own outfit.

He sat Josh down at the edge of the bed, pulling his shirt over his head and his jeans up. "There we go, babyboy, you're all ready," Tyler told him softly, smiling as Josh crawled up to the top of the bed and underneath the covers"where are you going, babyboy,"

Josh giggled out loudly, "i's hiding from daddy, he'll never find me!" Josh said excitedly, before reaching out and covering himself in pillows.

Tyler laughed to himself as he watches the small boy, "Alright, I guess I'll have to go pick out a new stuffie all by myself," Tyler teased him, slowly walking out of the room while looking back at Josh under the covers.

Josh pouted, instantly crawling out from under the blankets and running over to his daddy, "No! I wanna stuffie! Can I go with you, please?" Josh begged him, gently gripping onto Tyler's shirt.

Tyler nodded and picked him up, carrying him to the kitchen, "Of course you can, do you want to take gummy bears or goldfish?" Tyler asked him sweetly, bouncing him a little in his arms. Josh reaches up for the cabinet with the goldfish, making a small "'ish" noise. Tyler smiled softly, kissing his cheek and getting his goldfish, giving the bag to the small boy.

Tyler grabbed his keys off the counter, putting them in his back pocket, before carrying Josh to the door, setting him down and putting his converse on, and doing the same to himself, "Ready to go, little one?" Tyler asked him softly, seeing Josh nod and stick his thumb back inside his mouth. Tyler held his other hand and lead him to the car, he sat Josh down in the backseat, his little booster seat being back there, and Josh just felt safer and smaller there.

Tyler kisses his forehead, buckling him up, "If you need anything, tell daddy, okay, tiger?" Tyler asked him, laughing softly as Josh playfully growled at him. He closed Josh's door, getting in the driver's spot, smiling back at Josh as he played with his toys in the backseat.

Tyler drove them to the store, humming softly when Josh would get fussy or needy, giving him his hand to hold after a while. In little space, Josh was very needy, and in Daddy space, Tyler needed to be needed, so, they two just worked perfectly together.

Tyler pulled into a parking space, smiling as he stopped the car and got out, going back to let Josh out too, "Hey, buddy, I need you to hold my hand the whole time, no running off, there's a lot of people here, Okay?" Tyler said softly, unbuckling him and holding his hand so Josh would listen to him.

Josh nodded, eagerly wiggling in his seat, "M'kay, Daddy, let's go! 'et's go!" Josh said happily, reaching up and making grabby hands for Tyler.

Tyler smiled and peppered kisses on Josh's face, taking his hand and helping him out of the car. "Stay with daddy, babyboy," Tyler whispered to him, holding his hand as the boy started off towards the store.Josh nodded, staying right beside Tyler, holding his hand, and Josh's free hand gripping Tyler's arm. Tyler placed a soft kiss to his forehead, "That's my good boy," Tyler said to him softly, leading the boy inside the store and to the children's isle. Josh's smile brightened up when he saw all the stuffies, letting out a tiny happy noise.

The cutest of noises too.

Tyler let go of his hand when Josh started looking around, the small boy instantly clinging to the brightest stuffie that caught his eyes. Changing stuffies every few minutes.

He had a very strategic way of thinking.

Would this be a sleepy time stuffie?

Or play time?

What about outside?

Can I's get it dirty?

Is it pretty?

And by the time Josh found the stuffie he wanted, he'd been through the entire Isle twice. 

He was sure this one was perfect.

He ran his fingers over the soft grey fur, gently teasing it. His small fingers dancing with the adorable toy. He moved the body parts around, moving its arms back and forth, making sure this one was flexible enough for playtime, even if it was really good for sleeping with too.

Josh held it tightly in his arms as he made his way back to his daddy, Tyler smirking softly,

"Oh, what a cute little alien for my little alien"


	32. Colors (F.I. x G.W.)

Daddy- Gerard Way

Little- Frank Iero

Frank moved the dark purple marker across the paper, coloring in his dog's collar. All across the page were many bright colors scribbled down in makers, Frank's hands partially covered too, but that wasn't a big deal to him, coloring his puppy dog was.

His pacifier slowly clicked as he sucked on it, focusing on the paper as he occupied himself while Gerard worked in the desk on the other side of the room.

After a few minutes, and Frank was covered in puppy dog colors, he laid down the markers, slowly crawling over to Gerard. His blanket in one hand, eagerly crawling over to the male in his chair.

Frank sat down on the floor right beside his chair, "Daddy?" He asked quietly, almost like a mouse would when frightened. He gently gripped onto the blanket, his small body not able to see above the desk.

Frank gently moved one hand, reaching up to grip Gerard's pant leg, gasping softly when Gerard looked down at him. "Hey, peach, I didn't know you were finished coloring," Gerard said softly, gently leaning down to pick the small boy up, "What did you color?" Gerard asked him softly, setting the boy down in his lap.

Frank gently gripped Gerard's shirt, "Puppy," Frank whispered softly, turning around on his lap to look at all the papers spread out across the desk.

Frank's little hands moved to play with them, Gerard instantly taking them into his own, "Let's go wash your hands, then you can play with the papers," Gerard said softly, showing Frank all the rainbow-colored marks on his hands, lightly kissing his knuckles too.

Frank shook his head softly, "Go p'ay?" Frank said softly, never being too loud in his headspace. Nothing was wrong, he was just quiet, and sometimes, for Gerard, this was a blessing, however, when he got into stuff he wasn't supposed too, a curse.

The Daddy nodded, sitting Frank back down on the floor and petting his bottom as he watched Frank quickly crawl back to his art book. Frank went back to his drawing excitedly. He knew what the puppy looked like, just not on paper, making it the cutest little puppy ever, even giving it a name "poncho".

Then he noticed the scribbles on his hands, so, he did what he does best. Colored. He drew in the spider web between his fingers, putting more letters between the ones on his hands.

Before he looked up again, he let out a soft whimper. He made grabby hands up for the concentrated male, his hands and tattoos needing more color now.

"daddy." Frank said, his soft voice barely traveling through the air, never big enough to make it to Gerard.

"daddy?" Frank asked, a faint echo barely even audible to himself.

He felt so small.

So so small. So indescribably small.

Gerard would never have noticed him if he was always this quiet. Gerard never would've asked him to be his boyfriend if he hadn't spoken up about his feelings. Gerard never would have to hear him again if he went stayed the small voiceless mumbling baby he tried so hard to believe he wasn't.

Frank's eyes watered up, "Daddy," and like a private secret, his words disappeared right in front of him.

The dam in his eyes broke, a muted eruption of tears flowed from his eyes. As if his world shattered, and pieces of him crashed unnoticed on the ground.

Frank laid his head down and let out the faintest of sobs. A heartbreaking noise. He barely let out a gentle whine. His pacifier slipping out and forgotten on the floor.

The room shuffled for a moment, until Frank wasn't on the floor anymore, instead, Being lifted into the arm and into Gerard's arms. "Babyboy, what's the matter? Daddy's here, tell me what's going on," Gerard asked him, gently rubbing his back. His heart was breaking as he listened for the nearly silent noises escaping the quiet boy.

It took him several minutes before Frank could muster a noise close to words, "i's need daddy," Frank whimpered, his hands gripping Gerard's shirt tightly.

Gerard nodded and rocking him in his arms for a few minutes, holding him close against his body, "I'm here for you, baby, daddy's here," Gerard promised him quietly, rubbing his back until he thought the boy would be okay enough to talk more.

Frank spent the next few minutes letting his last few test drops fall before slightly pulling away from Gerard, "i's sorry, daddy," Frank whispered to him, rubbing his puffy and red eyes against his brightly colored palms, apologizing for one too many times for crying.

Gerard shook his head, softly kissing his forehead, "No apologies, baby, you didn't do anything wrong, tell daddy why you're crying though, honey," Gerard said, slowly pulling Frank's hands away from his face Incase it started to smear.

Frank whimpered quietly, pointing to the markers, "i-i wanted to. i wanted to color in my tattoos, and i didn't say it loud enough, and i's got sad, and started crying," Frank explained to him, his eyes watering up against until Gerard pulled him close to his body, holding him tightly.

He hummed to the small boy for a minute more, keeping him calm and happy before picking up the marker, "It's okay, babyboy, you just got a little sad, it's okay to cry, don't feel bad, Daddy was just too concentrated. You can always come and get me, or why don't we get you a little desk right beside daddy's for when he works?" Gerard asked him softly, rocking him in his arms, gently kissing his forehead.

Frank nodded softly, sitting up in his lap, and kissing his cheek again, his small smile coming back. He grabbed his pacifier off the floor, sliding it between his teeth, "Colors?" Frank asked him, handing the green marker to Gerard.

Gerard chuckled softly, taking the marker and uncapping it, "What are we coloring baby?" Gerard asked him, before Frank pulling up his shirt, pointing to the tattoo across his belly, Gerard playfully tickled his belly, "Alright, but we've got to take it off before you go to sleep tonight," Gerard told him softly.


End file.
